Innocent Truth
by Egrim
Summary: Alternate universe. Harry's twin is the Boy Who Lived. Read the story for the rest....
1. Chapter 1

Year 1981

**Year 1981**

The Potters had miraculously survived an assault on their home by Voldemort. According to the reports given by Dumbledore, Voldemort had entered their home and planned to kill the Potter twins before their parent's eyes. It is said that when he tried to Avada Kadavra Anthony Potter that the curse rebounded, killing the Dark Lord. Further damage by the present death eaters was prevented by the quick arrival of aurors and Dumbledore, who saw them apperating away when they arrived. After arriving Dumbledore quickly investigated what happened at the scene coming to the only conclusion possible that Anthony Potter was the one that rebounded the curse. This was made obviously clear by him having a curse scar on his forehead whereas his twin Harry Potter had none. Thus making Anthony Potter The Boy Who Lived.

A couple of days later Sirius Black was convicted for the betrayal of the Potters, mass murder and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Black was sentenced for life in Azkaban, Pettigrew was awarded an order of Merlin, Third Class, for his bravery in trying to stop Black from betraying the Potters.

The Longbottoms were tortured to insanity by the Lestrange brothers, Barty Crouch Jr. and an unknown death eater. The identity of the last death eater was never proven even though methods like Veritaserum were used. Apparently they had taken a potion just before the aurors arrived on the scene which wipes out the memories of the last week.

Meaning they knew before hand they would be captured and their tactic was for the sole purpose of letting the 4th death eater escape spot free. Their lawyers had made sure the questioning while under the effect of the truth serum was strictly about the night of the incident, making it impossible for the prosecutor to get any information on the unknown death eater. The Lestrange brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. were convicted for their crimes and sentenced for life in Azkaban. The Longbottoms were taken in by St Mungo's and their son was put into custody of his grandmother.

* * *

**4 Years later**

Harry Potter was sitting on the stairs in Potter manor, listening to his parents having yet another argument. They seemed to argue a lot lately and had send Anthony for a week to the Weasley family. In the hopes that he would not see his parents argue so much.

"James you cannot be serious about putting Harry up for adoption, we can easily afford to raise two children"

"Yes, we could but we have a responsibility towards Anthony to give him the best home we can. We have been nothing but arguing lately Lily. Cannot you see what that is doing to Anthony, it is just not healthy."

"_It's always the same, Anthony this, Anthony that. At least I know mum cares. She cannot do too much though else James will take it out on her. I have seen him beat her in the past. I wish I could do magic and protect her. It's my fault she gets hit after all"_

"What about Harry? Are we not supposed to do our best for him as well? Or do you only have one son?"

"Of course not, but we have an obligation to the Wizarding Community. Anthony is The Boy Who Lived, he needs to fight Voldemort later so we should make sure he gets as much love as he can get before he has to go and fight. Not to mention all the training he will have to endure later on, he will need our full support for that. We simply do not have the time to raise Harry as well and give him the same attention. Don't you think Harry will get jealous of Anthony?"

"No I think he would love and support his brother"

"Maybe he would, but we still wouldn't be able to give them equal attention and affection. You can at least see that, cannot you Lily?"

"I suppose you right in that, however I still don't want to give up on my baby boy"

"How about this, we find a family where he can get the same love and affection that Anthony gets here. Then when it is time for them to go to school we pick Harry up and he can live with us again. If they go to school we will have enough time to care for both and Harry will have had the childhood he deserves."

"Oh alright, but only if it's temporary and as soon as they go to school we go pick Harry up."

"_I cannot believe it, mommy wants to give me away too?"_

"I knew we would agree on this in the end Lil's, this is really for the best. I'll start looking for suitable families to place Harry"

"_No no no, mommy wouldn't. She cares about me…"_

"Right, make sure that it is a good family though. Be sure to interview them thoroughly."

Before James could give a response to that Harry came running into the living room. Lily looked horrified towards Harry._ "Oh my god what did he hear,"_ Were Lily's thoughts. James on the other looked happy, like there wasn't a care in the world now that they finally had agreed on the topic they'd been arguing about for weeks.

"How can you just talk about giving me away? I… I… Hate you!" Harry screamed tearfully. Running straight back up the stairs afterwards, not giving either parents a chance to react.

"Harry!" Lily called, going towards the stairs in a move to go after him.

"Lily let it be for now. We can explain it to him after he has had some time to cool down and think about it." James said.

"No James I listened to you about sending him away, but I will not stand idle by when one of my children is hurt. I will go upstairs now and explain the situation to him, so that he can better understand it. Hopefully he will forgive us." Lily said, feeling regret that she had to have this sort of a conversation with her son.

James being left behind in the living room just stood there stunned, seeing his wife going up the stairs to console the brat._ It seems she still cares a lot for him. Even though I told her time and again not to and to focus on Anthony. Well that will soon enough change once the brat is out of the house. Dumbledore and I will make sure of that and then Anthony will get all the love he deserves from his mother. _Or so James thought…

Meanwhile Lily was trying desperately to console Harry. She talked with him till late in the evening. In the end all he seemed to understand was that they would send him away, that he wasn't wanted. She could only hope that with time he would see their reasoning.

She could only hope...

* * *

**3 Month later**

James finally had found a family willing to take Harry in. A woman to be more precise.

It had taken him quite a while to find someone. He couldn't just officially put the brat up for adoption. How would that look to the rest of the Wizarding Community! If they would keep one child but abandon the other. So instead he had to go through all kinds of back water channels. There wasn't many who wanted to take the brat in to start off with, considering he was a Potter and nobody wanted to end up on the bad side of the dark lords followers. This got even worse when some of the interested parties started ending up dead. The brat started to be entirely too much trouble, but then a stroke of luck hit him. A woman seemed to be interested in taking Harry in. James didn't know much about her, nor did he really care. She had offered him five thousand gallons if he agreed to let Harry stay with her. Now how could he possibly say no to that!?

The agreement was made that Harry would be picked up by her at their usual meeting place in knockturn alley in 1 week. After that all contact would seize and never be spoken of again.

* * *

_So our lord and master got defeated by an infant. How is that possible? How can an infant defeat such a powerful wizard. It is the truth though it was clearly to be seen in the Longbottoms eyes. Even though my stupid companions refused to believe it, I knew it to be so. The idiots got themselves arrested. Luckily I poisoned their food before we went. Dumbledore is such a fool playing into my hand by responding to my anonymous tip so promptly. Then again he has always trusted Snape to much for his own good. Now with our insane master out of the way we can finally step forward with our plans._

**AN/** Not sure what to make of this, but a friend kept on bugging me to write something cause I always seemed to have ideas spinning around in my head. I tried to tell her many times that, just because I read a lot and have some ideas, that don't make me a writer. Or capable of writing anything good. But as you can see, she is real good at nagging. So here you go…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 1982**

After things settled down a bit taking control of my dear husband's assets was not a problem. Lucius had been bribing and influencing Fudge brilliantly after he got cleared of charges. The support of two influential families was too good to pass up for him. Since Sirius had stopped my allowance coming from the Black family while being friends with the Potters and my dear husband was being in Azkaban. The minister ruled that I as an upstanding citizen should be able to support myself. All I had to do now was going to Gringots….

While walking into Gringots, the reaction from the other wizards and witches was just delightful. They looked scared and nervous. Even though it never got proven that I was involved with the Longbottom torture, everyone just presumes I was. As I was basking in the sensation of their fear a goblin came up to me. I suppose me being present here wasn't too good for their business….

"What can we do for you Mrs. Lestrange?" The goblin asked, while maintaining a sneer.

"You can point me towards the account over viewer of the Lestrange vaults. Be quick about" I told it menacingly.

"Certainly" The goblin squeaked, quickly running off to the back into a hallway. Moments later returning with another goblin.

"Mrs. Lestrange I hear your looking for me, my name is Romask. Shall we move to my office before we discuss further business?" Romask asked, while never breaking eye contact.

"Off course, lead the way." I said.

I was led through a couple hallways before we entered an office. It didn't seem to be overly decorated and considering its location being in the back, I'm quite sure it isn't a prominent one. Romask promptly took place behind his desk, while I took a seat in one of the available chairs.

"Well let's get straight to business shall we? I would like full control over the Lestrange vaults. I am sure you have heard of minister Fudge's ruling?" I asked.

"Yes I have, I can give you access to the vaults however not full control as the Lestrange brothers are still alive and are the current heirs." Romask said

That certainly wasn't what I wanted to hear. I need full control else I won't be allowed to take out any family items. Like Hufflepuff's cup, we definitely need that one if we are to succeed.

"How about if I make it worth your while? I think if I remember correctly you are not the account manager for the vaults are you? So you aren't allowed to make investments and such." I said while smiling innocently. This was bound to rub some feathers with Romask.

"No I am not" Romask sneered "Tell me something I don't know"

"Surely you can imagine that if I'd have the power to make you the account manager instead of just merely the over viewer, that I would do so." I said, while smiling sweetly.

"You would?" Romask asked doubtful "You would make a goblin an account manager over a pure-blood vault?"

"Yes" Was my response.

"Ha-ha that's a good one, almost had me there." Romask laughed "You pure-bloods are all the same, you hate us impure creatures."

"We may not always look eye to eye, but in my view the impure races are needed as well. Besides none is better in investments then the goblins. I would only have more profit from making you my account manager instead of some stuck up git in an office." I said sincerely.

Romask still looked very doubtful at me, but I could see his brain working furiously. Trying to figure out what I was up to.

_Of course we need the impure creatures as well, our entire society is build upon them. I mean where else would we get ingredients for our potions and wands from? Not to mention I was being serious about the goblins being good accountants. If there is one thing they are good at then it's at making money. No, if we had wanted to be rid of the goblins then that would have had to be done a long time a go. They are too ingrained into our economy now, for us to be able to remove them from it. We just want to protect our families from the mudbloods and muggles. Those are what bring all the trouble and what makes the lines between both our worlds fade. That's the danger._

Seems I was lost in thought for a while there. Romask said something I am not quite sure what though.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked.

"I said I will take you up on that offer, if you pay me an extra three hundred gallons a month for it" Romask said with a toothy grin.

"Fifty gallons" I said.

"Two hundred" Romask barked

"Fine one hundred, but no more" I said, while glaring at Romask. It seems he got the message that he had reached to bottom of my patience, he nodded is head in agreement.

Romask told me that he would be able to cover the tracks of me having full access. He seemed to be happy with the outcome of today's business, can't say I blame him. But he also made a curious remark. He said that if an accident might happen to the Lestrange brothers and I were to have a son at that time. Then my son would be the next in line for the Lestrange vaults and I would get the family ring for safe keeping until my son would be of age. Curious comment indeed…….

* * *

By the end of the year we had Fudge so deep in our pockets that he didn't even dare to fart without our permission. We tried to get access to the Black vaults as well, but that got shot down as soon as Dumbledore got wind of that.

"What do you mean we can't get the Black vaults?" Narcissa asked "We are the last two Blacks"

"Yes and Sirius is in Azkaban" I added forcefully.

"Eh he….. yah, but you both don't need the money to survive so it doesn't fall on the law we designed and used to get the Lestrange vaults." Fudge whimpered.

"Can't we just create another law to get easier access?" I wondered aloud.

"No" Narcissa remarked "We might have gotten lucky with the first law, but Dumbledore is aware of us now. He and his allies will not allow such a vote to pass. Nor will the neutral parties cause it would empower our block to much in the mercantile sector as well."

"So Fudge is useless to us?" I sneered. Fudge seemed to pale at that remark.

"Not useless, just not as useful as he usually is." Narcissa remarked.

"You flatter me to much Mrs. Malfoy" Fudge simpered.

After they left Fudge sank down in his chair. God was he happy those two were gone.

_Give me Mr. Malfoy anytime over those two, their worse then Dementors. At least with those you know what to expect. But I don't even want to know what they'll do to me the day I disappoint them too much. _Fudge shuddered at those thoughts. Their bribes were good though, yes bribes…. That is certainly a better subject of thought. There would be many more of those, as long as he cooperated and kept them satisfied. Dangerous grounds certainly, but so well worth it. He smiled when he thought about all the gallons he had gotten so far.

* * *

Back at Malfoy manor, the Malfoy's and Mrs. Lestrange were having a discussion about were to go from this point. It was clear to them that to get access to the Black vaults they needed Sirius. However the problem was who was Sirius loyal to now? Getting him out would not be a problem. The ministry is easily bribed and to hire some flunkies wouldn't be too difficult either. In the end it was decided that he probably was still loyal to Dumbledore and the bunch. So it'd be better to let him rot a couple of years in Azkaban to show him that his so called friends didn't care. Of course this would go coupled with visits from Narcissa and Bellatrix. They would show their support to him where the others won't and if his allegiance would shift, then and only then would they arrange for him to be freed. One way or the other….

Another problem they currently had was: Yes they had control over the ministry but Dumbledore's influence was still great. So far there hadn't been any chances to discredit him in any way. You had to hand it to him if he was nothing else, but he was good at playing politic games. They'd had one big success with pushing a law through, but immediately after Dumbledore was there like a bloodhound stopping all the proposals that counted. On the other hand Dumbledore's proposals didn't get very far either. A standstill as you wills is what they had right now.

Voldemort was yet another one of their problems. They knew he'd be back, the had found his Horcrux's after all. That being one of their reasons for splitting with Voldemort. Well that and his insanity. Anyway they as of yet had to find a safe way to destroy them and if they did destroy them Voldemort would know immediately that they'd betrayed him. That leads us to the next problem they can't do that unless they have a way of defeating the Dark Lord. Until that time they can't move forward only prepare for Voldemort's resurrection. Simply put they'd start recruiting their own supporters to their cause.

* * *

**Year 1985**

Finally they seemed to have caught a break, a stroke of good fortune. Lucius had heard rumors in knockturn alley about the Potters wanting to get rid of one of their kids. Why would this be a stroke of good fortune you ask? Well because it was reasoned a long time ago by Bellatrix and Narcissa that if The Boy Who Lived could defeat the Dark Lord, would it not be reasonable to assume that the brother would be able to as well? After all they have the same set of parents, come from the same pool of magic and now if rumors were to be believed. Then the Potters were basically throwing this treasure of a boy straight into their waiting hands. Of course there was some wish wash about it only being temporarily but that wouldn't deter them. The boy would simply disappear once they had him. This was too good to be true….

It was decided that Bellatrix would take the boy in. She'd then have a male heir for the Lestrange vaults when an unfortunate accident would happen to the Lestrange brothers. Something that was sure to happen if Bellatrix had anything to do with it. But first they needed the boy.

There were not many interested people in taking the boy in and of those only a few were to be taken seriously. They killed the unimportant once and intimidated the others if possible. Soon there was only three competitors (if you want to call them that) left. The Greengrass family was one of them, they wanted the boy to up their standing. Even though they were pure-bloods and not poor, they would benefit a lot from leaking out that they'd have the twin to The Boy Who Lived in their care. However after a marriage contract was set up between the Malfoy's son and their Daughter they seemed very satisfied. This was a deal above their standing, one they'd not even thought possible. They were sure that the Malfoy heir would have been promised to the Parkinson girl. They would find out in later years when their alliance was more firm exactly why that never could have happened.

To the Malfoy's the contract was satisfactory. They wouldn't have been able to find someone of equal standing for their son in England anyway and the Greengrass family was respectable enough. On top of that it served the purpose taking one competitor out and making a huge media ruckus when this got announced. Big enough to misdirect the media from perhaps noticing a missing twin.

The last one who was interested though was a problem. When we send one of our associates to take care of him, we found our man in an alley, dead. Turned out the last competitor was a representative for some dark wizard in Italy and he didn't seem in the least bit interested in buggering off.

A solution came in the form of some organization from China Bellatrix had have been hearing about. Apparently they took jobs of making people disappear for good. The dragon society they were called, China's best. Bellatrix had hired one of them for the job.

The job got done fast and clean, but if asked if she'd hire them again. She wouldn't know. They are good yes, know entirely too much though. They knew it was about getting the Potter boy for example. Not to mention they require their contracts to be made in blood. A blood oath! You can't pull out of those once their made and those guys seemed to take their contracts very literally. That organization made her nervous, she doesn't like to be made nervous. They definitely would need to watch those people.

After meeting with James several times he finally agreed to give the boy to her. He seemed reluctant and wanted to wait for other possibilities because he knew nothing about the woman standing in front of him. How could he? It was Bellatrix under polyjuice potion made and supplied by Snape. However when told he'd get five thousand gallons as a bonus for it, he quickly agreed. The greedy bastard! One week from now the boy would be theirs.

* * *

"Mom do I really have to go with dad to this stranger?" Harry asked sadly.

"Yes honey, I am afraid you have to. Don't worry your dad has told me lots about her. She is a very nice lady. You'll like her." Lily tried.

"But she is not you!" Harry shouted. Looking down ashamed quickly for shouting, he thought he was lucky James wasn't here yet.

"I know Harry, she will take better care of you though. You know we can't give you the love you deserve. But this nice lady will be able to concentrate one hundred percent on you." Lily comforted.

"If you say so" Harry answered demurely. His head still bowed down, trying really hard not to cry again.

He had argued with his mum over the past three month's each time James was not around. But he couldn't seem to get through to her. No matter how much he pleaded, cried and screamed. So in the end he had just given up and accepted his fate. Was else could he do?

At that moment James came walking into the room, walking over to Lily and giving here a quick kiss on the cheek before asking Harry "So son are you good to go?"

"Sure" Harry answered. With that he turned around and gave his mother one last hug. Lily returned the hug forcefully and Harry noticed something wet dripping onto him.

"Don't cry mommy, we will see each other again right?" Harry tried hard to not make his voice quaver when he said this.

"Absolutely, I promise" Lilly answered while drying her tears.

_Not in a million years that'll happen. _James though gleefully. _After tonight you're out of our lives for good._

"Come on then" James said. While pushing Harry on the back towards the door and away from his mom, just before they reached the end of the wards and were about to apperate away. Harry looked back to the house and saw his mother standing in doorway waving at him. He waved back and whispered to himself one last time "Goodbye mommy" while sniffing stray tears away. He had promised himself not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom…..mooom!" Anthony screamed while running towards his mom from the garden.

"Yes Anthony?" Lilly asked. He'd probably seen James leave with Harry and was wondering where they were going.

"Where did dad take Harry to? Why didn't he take me too?" Anthony asked with a slightly disappointed voice.

"You father took him to a relative of ours so he can live there for a couple years." Lilly answered sadly.

"Oh oke!" chirped Anthony. Glad he didn't miss out on anything important.

Lilly sighed, _that seemed to be all that Anthony was capable off. He didn't miss out so he didn't care what happened to Harry. Lilly wondered yet again if it really had been a good idea to send Harry of to some stranger. He might have been able to help Anthony to not be so self centered. On the other hand it probably was just their young age, which made that they didn't understand what was going around them. In a couple of years it'll be better and when the time comes to pick Harry up he'll know what we did was for the best. She looked back to Anthony who had gone back to playing with the ball James had given him a while back. At least she still had Anthony…._

Later James came home telling and reassuring Lilly that the woman really was wonderful for Harry. That Harry had taken a liking to her immediately. That seemed to calm Lilly quite a bit, allowing her to fall asleep in James's arms.

* * *

When Harry arrived at his new home he was mentally exhausted and asked if he could sleep. Bellatrix promptly led him to his new room, it was finely decorated in green and silver. There was a painting of some guy on one wall, some daggers and a sword on another. That's about all Harry noticed before he fell asleep in a soft warm bed.

The next morning when he came down for breakfast he saw that the woman was already sitting at the dining table eating. He slowly entered the room…..

"Hi" Harry whispered shyly.

"Your name is Harry right?" Bellatrix asked. Harry nodded in answer.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, you can call me Mrs. Lestrange or Bellatrix. Whichever you prefer." Bellatrix said.

"Oke, Mrs. Lestrange" Harry answered softly.

"I can see we have a long way to go with you, speak up when you talk Harry. No need to whisper I will not hurt you without reason. Come sit down and eat there is plenty." Bellatrix said motioning him over with her hand.

Harry took a seat across from Bellatrix and started eating his breakfast. While Bellatrix explained some rules to him. Common ones like no shouting and running inside the mansion, to ones like always respecting his elders. She also explained that he would be trained by her and others. That he had to listen to his teachers during the lessons and to pay attention. She said she'd make sure he was well behaved and strong enough to defend himself.

"You have four days to make yourself at home within the house, that'll give me enough time to find the appropriate teachers for you." Bellatrix said. "Dado!"

"Yes mistress?" Dado answered, popping into the room. He was curious what the little boy was doing with the mistress but he knew better then to ask.

"This is a permanent house guest, you'll take care of him when I am not around and of any wishes he might have. Also make some guest rooms ready we will need them soon". Bellatrix told Dado.

"As you wish mistress." Dado replied. Cleaning the dining table before popping away to ready the guest rooms no doubt.

"That was Dado, our house elf. Just call for him Harry if you need anything" Bellatrix told Harry. "Any questions?"

Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Good, I'll be going then. I'll be back before dinner." Bellatrix said, while walking out of the room leaving Harry behind. To ponder over everything that's happened so far.

_He didn't know what to think. Mrs. Lestrange seemed pretty well off considering the size of the mansion he was in. She was very direct towards him and didn't talk around the bush about what she thought and wanted._While he considered that he came to the conclusion that he actually liked that directness.

_What else was I told? Oh yah I'm going to be trained! She is actually going to train me._

Harry was ranting this in his head while jumping up and down ecstatic. _James only wanted to train Anthony, but Bellatrix wants to train me. Come to think of it I better do my best else she might not want to train me anymore. I'll be on my best behavior._

All in all Harry seemed to be pleased with his situation. He was being given the same opportunities as his brother here and Bellatrix didn't lie about loving him like his parents had done.

When Bellatrix returned they had dinner together and Harry was told about the proceedings that she had had with James. Especially about the five thousand gallons payment she gave James. This only further cemented Harry's believe that Bellatrix must think he is special like his brother if she was willing to pay that much, to just have him around. Also his Hatred for his father reached an all time high that evening. After ranting and cursing for a bit. He got lectured by Bellatrix to keep his emotions better in check. Sleep didn't come to easy that night, to many stray thoughts floating about in his head.

* * *

During two years he was drilled in etiquette, fitness training, sword and dagger fighting. He trained with Bellatrix each morning, starting with light stretches, then going for a long run. When they'd get back breakfast would be served. Followed by further stretching and dagger combat. If Harry had learned one thing fast then it was that Bellatrix was good with her daggers and slightly a nutcase if he'd have to be honest. But we won't tell her that. Then in the afternoon either Mrs. Malfoy or Mr. Malfoy would come by and teach him in pure-blood history, politics and etiquette. According to the Malfoy's he was a very well behaved boy and he took to their teaching quite well. Twice a week Snape would come by to teach him sword fighting. The other evenings he was allowed to relax and do whatever he pleased. Mostly he would then just find a good book to read and sit on his bed or on the couch in the living room.

Harry had difficulties with sword fighting considering he was still small. Which let to him favoring his daggers more, not that he didn't do that already since he looked up to Bellatrix and wanted to make her proud of him. And so she was, this boy was very willing to learn and in a way it reminded her of well herself. She took no small amount of pride in the idea that she might have been the trigger that caused this behavior in Harry.

Because if its one thing she respected then it was skill, power and determination, all of which Harry had in abundance.

After one year the lesson with the Malfoy's stopped. He had learned enough of that for now. That opened up more time for dagger and sword training. During one of their stretch sessions Bellatrix had seen that Harry was talking to a garden snake, hence discovering that he was a parselmouth. Bellatrix at first was surprised, but then used it to her advantage. By promising Harry a pet snake if he would be able to master his daggers by the end of the second year. She thought that would be possible if he continued applying himself like he had done the first year. Harry promised he would.

Half way through that year sword lessons got cancelled as well, Harry was considered the same as Bellatrix a prodigy with daggers, a klutz with swords. This didn't get discovered without an incident though. An incident neither Snape nor Bellatrix will ever forget, although for entirely different reasons.

"Harry don't just swipe your sword from above your head. Hold it firm with both hands." Snape told Harry, while easily parrying said swipe. "As you can see if there is no force behind it then it is blocked easily."

"Yah yah" Harry muttered. He was trying to, really he was. He was just getting entirely too tired for this. It was late and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"What was that?" Snape snapped. Increasing his jabs with his sword towards Harry. While slowly increasing in speed. "Come on Boy, keep blocking."

Al the while Harry was trying desperately to dodge and block Snape's attacks. Then it happened he was to slow with one of his blocks and instead of blocking away from his body, he blocked accidentally towards his body.

"Boy what did I tell you always block away from your body!" Snape shouted angrily. That is until he noticed the blood on his own sword and Harry falling forward.

Snape looked at the wound, it was a gash going from the side of his lower ribcage towards his belly. There was no telling how deep it was at the moment. Snape quickly applied pressure on the wound with a piece of cloth he had ripped from his robes and carried Harry inside. Quickly calling for a healer through the floo. Their own healer would shortly arrive, Sanag Varithi, he was called if memory serves me right. A Ukrainian by birth, he got fired from the national hospital when he ended his aunts life, because she had an incurable illness. Karkaroff had recommended him as being a very capable healer. He was he had proven that enough times in the pas few years.

"What happened, what is the emergency that you called me over for Snape?" Sanag asked curiously. Snape just motioned towards Harry who laying on the couch barely conscious.

Sanag hurried over to him. Inspecting the wound, "How did this happen?"

"It's a sword wound" Snape answered. Sanag studied Snape carefully for a moment. "Your doing he asked?"

"Yes, the boy still hasn't learned how to block properly" Snape responded.

Sanag shrugged and turned back to tending towards his patient. "Better you then me I suppose" He muttered. Snape heard him though, but before he could ask an explanation to that comment. They heard someone coming inside. It was Bellatrix as soon as she saw Sanag treating Harry. She rushed over to the couch to inspect what happened.

"What happened, is he alright Sanag?" she asked worriedly. The worry in the voice wasn't lost on Sanag who glanced towards Snape. Snape seemed totally oblivious to his impeding doom. Bellatrix might not say so, but Sanag knew she cared for the boy in front of him.

"He has a nasty sword wound in his side, it'll take him a couple of days to recover." Sanag answered. He hesitated a moment before continuing. It was best to be truthful lest he himself earn her wrath as well.

"A sword wound…." Bellatrix was about to say before Sanag interrupted her.

"Luckily I was here fast enough to treat him, had I not been able to treat his wound immediately he might have had permanent damage." Sanag finished. While looking at Bellatrix he saw a steely glint appear in her eyes. "Well Harry will fine now, all he needs is rest. I better get going, bye now."

"Bye Sanag, see……." Snape started to say before he got blasted into the wall by Bellatrix. Congratulations of a banishing charm.

"How dare you hurt him? You are supposed to train him not molest him!" She shouted at Snape who was now recovering and getting up from the floor.

Snape shook his head to clear it. "What? What is wrong….." Before he got to finish that he saw a dagger flying his way which he deflected with his sword that he still held. Bellatrix looked absolutely furious.

"I'll show you what is wrong…" She said while now firing curses in Snapes direction. "This is what you get for hurting my boy!" She screamed at him.

_That bloody woman has gone nuts._ Snape thought while dodging and putting up shields. All the while making his way out of the house, until he reached the end of the wards. Then apperated away. Hoping that whatever insanity had struck Bellatrix would be gone next time he'd see her.

Seeing him escape Bellatrix cursed "That damn piece of shit, just he wait till I get my hands on him"

Once inside she went to sit next to Harry on the couch. Not knowing what exactly to do, she started to stroke his hair, while her thoughts caught up with her.

_Why was I so angry at Snape? Cause he hurt Harry? Yes… we need him. He is our hope for killing Voldemort. So we can't loose him, I can't loose him._Bellatrix sighed. _Wait what?! I can't loose him? I suppose it is true somewhat I did call him my boy and I did want a son for myself ever since I saw Narcissa with Draco. Harry reminds me so much of myself when I was younger it is almost scary. That is probably also why I got attached to him so fast in the last one and a half years. So do I really want Harry to be my son?_

At that thought she heard Harry mumble something. "What did you say Harry?" She said gently.

"Don't leave me Bella, mom left me, I don't want you to leave me too." Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry Harry I won't leave you, I promise" Bellatrix responded. Still stroking his hair.

"Good" Harry mumbled before drifting off again and holding onto Bellatrix's arm.

_He seemed to have some kind of nightmare…_Bellatrix wondered. _Yes I think I want him to be my son. At least he won't be a spoiled brat like Draco. _She had to snicker at that thought. She loved her sister and nephew but he got spoiled rotten by Narcissa and to some degree Lucius. That would never do for her boy. She might end up spoiling him a bit in the process, but she would never ever allow him to behave like one. She would make sure of that.

After his recovery they focused on dagger and fitness training. Bellatrix pushing his limit further and further, at least as far as his young body lets him. Snape made sure to stay out of sight for weeks after the incident. Smart move on his part, Bellatrix was known to hold her grudges for a long time. At the end of the year Harry had indeed mastered his dagger training, meaning he'd get to have a pet snake. Narcissa had promised to find him a nice snake would he succeed.

Bellatrix could not be prouder of the dedication and effort her future son had put into the training. He sure was a fast learner. Now how to broach the subject of adoption to him….


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/** not sure how many spelling errors i have in here, but i am tired and just cann't be bothered. So just bear with it.

On with the Story:

Life at Potter manor went splendid. Lily was at first worried about Harry, but James kept on reassuring her that everything was alright. He even showed her some letters from Harry's new caretaker showing that everything went fine. Over the years those thoughts became less and less, becoming a whisper in the back of her mind, if even that in the end.

They were happy, had a beautiful son, though somewhat spoilt. Who doesn't spoil their child though? It's only natural to do so, wanting what is best for your child. Remus their family friend came by often to visit Anthony and to play with him. Remus hadn't agreed with sending Harry to his relatives as he was told. But that did not mean that he was going to neglect Anthony because of it. His friendship with James suffered a bit at. Not enough though for James and Remus to not teach Anthony how to pull pranks and such. He was a new marauder in training after all. Dumbledore visited a couple of times checking up on the wellbeing of our son. It was decided since Anthony needed to be trained for his confrontation with the Dark Lord. That his training would start as soon as he would go to Hogwarts. Making sure in that way that Anthony had a childhood.

Yes, life was good for the Potters, memories of a lost child forgotten…..

* * *

Harry was sitting in a lazy chair reading yet another book about potion theories. Snape seemed bent on making sure he'd know what he was doing once his magical training really started. It didn't really matter that much to Harry, he liked books on any subject that he could get his hands on. Well maybe not divination. Nor herbology for that matter, he wasn't a damn gardener.

"Harry put that book away for a moment and come with me." Bellatrix said.

"Sure Bella, where are we going?" Harry answered. He had taken to calling her Bella after that night with the sword fight. A sure sign that he had definitely grown closer to her. After following her up the stairs an into a room he hadn't been yet, they stopped.

When he looked up they were standing in front of a tapestry with all kind of names with lines connecting them on it. The Lestrange family tapestry.

"You know how important family is to us pure-bloods right?" She asked.

"Yes" Harry responded promptly and clearly. As he was taught during his lessons, further proving to Bellatrix that he had come a long way and that she was doing the right thing.

"What do you think of your family?" She asked. Harry didn't seem to want to respond to that question. He just looked down at the floor. "You can answer me truthfully Harry"

"I…. I hate James for pushing Lily away from me and sending me away." He answered then stopped clearly thinking about what to say next. "I don't hate my brother, but I do have a great dislike for him. As for Lily, I don't know what I think of her anymore…"

He finished sadly and almost in a whisper.

"Why do you call her Lily and no longer mom?" Bellatrix asked. Having a good idea what the boy in front of her might be thinking.

"Because she isn't my mom, at least not anymore." Harry said quietly. You'd have expected him to cry over this, but he wasn't. He just looked at her almost hopeful.

"Why is that?" She pressed on. Harry quickly looked away from her refusing to answer the question she asked. She walked over to him, engulfing him into a hug while his back was turned to her.

"Is it because you see me as your mom now, Harry?" She whispered into his ear. She could feel him stiffen, wanting to pull away, to run and go hide. Afraid to be hurt yet again by another mother figure.

"Would you want to be my son for real?" She asked "There is a potion that could make you my son, it is painful, but it would make you my son by blood Harry. Would you like that?"

She turned him around to face her. Looking at his face she saw tearful, yet very hopeful eyes. She was waiting for him to respond, but all he was doing was standing in front of her staring at her, his body trembling. She didn't quite know what to make of it. Until Harry launched himself into her and engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. Crying quietly, he whispered just one word to her while he held her firmly, "Yes". Bellatrix could not have been happier then in that moment.

"Your name will be on that tapestry soon Harry, right under mine." She said smiling while pointing at it. All she could see on her son's face was pride, immense pride for being accepted by her.

* * *

Following that evening Snape got told to make the adoption potion. It would take one month to prepare it according to him. That was just perfect for Bellatrix. There was a lot to be done and arranged before that date. She had to inform Narcissa that she would be a godmother soon. Narcissa and she had to go talk with Sirius to see where he stood now after a good six years in prison. _Sirius would make a good godfather for Harry if he joins us._ Bella thought. _My boy needs a new name as well, I wonder what I should name him after the adoption._ Also an unfortunate accident needed to be arranged for her husband and that brother of his. So she and her son could take over. So much to do…..

Arriving at the Malfoy home, Bellatrix found them in their garden relaxing. Lucius wasn't home, important business at the ministry no doubt.

"Aunt Bella!" Draco shouted while running towards and jumping into her arms.

"Not now Draco, I only came here today to inform your mother of some things." Bellatrix told him. "Why don't you go inside and harass the house elves a bit, like you always like to do?"

"Bella don't tell him that." Narcissa scolded her sister.

"It is not like he won't do it on his own, so no need to admonish me for it" Bella replied.

"Anyway what are you hear for, it must be important if you send my son away for it." Narcissa asked her curiosity peeked.

"Harry has accepted to become my son" Bella said smiling radiantly to her sister. "The potion will be ready in a month. I wanted to ask if you would like to be present and if you're willing to be his godmother?"

Narcissa was stunned. Not because this was a surprise to her, she had seen it coming a long time now. But she had never seen her sister this happy before. "Of course I will be his godmother" She answered smiling brightly.

"Thank you" Bella replied. "Another issue is the fact that after the adoption has taken place I need to arrange an accident for my husband and his brother."

Narcissa looked thoughtful. "How do you plan to arrange that?"

"I was thinking on bribing the aurors on guard and having someone sneak in to kill them." Bellatrix answered. "The aurors might look the other way for a bit, but I doubt they'd be willing to do it themselves, no matter how much gallons we offer them."

"True, but there'll be two bodies left. So an investigation will follow." Narcissa said firmly "It would be better if it is done by someone who isn't associated with us at all."

"That is difficult, most groups are associated if not with us then with the Dark Lord." Bellatrix mused. "Even vampires and werewolves will be linked to the Dark Lord and for those idiots under Dumbledore that will equal to us as well."

"True" Narcissa said "But wasn't there that group you used with the whole getting Harry issue? Wouldn't they be able to do it?"

"Yes they would be, problem is they creep me out" Bellatrix shuddered while she said this. Surprising Narcissa, _there actually is something that creeps her out?_ She thought.

"They creep you out?" Narcissa voiced her thoughts.

Bellatrix nodded "They do, but using them would be perfect for this issue. I think I will use them again. It's the last time most likely anyway."

"Yes I don't see us needing any more of their services in the near future" Narcissa agreed.

"Good which brings us to the last issue I wanted to talk about Sirius" Bellatrix said.

"Sirius?" Narcissa wondered "You're going for another talk with him? He was awfully stubborn last time we were there."

"Last time was two years ago. Hopefully he will have his wits back this time around." Bellatrix growled.

"No need to get testy with me dear sister. I know you always liked Sirius." Narcissa spoke quickly.

"I know, but this will be our final talk. Either he joins us now or he rots away in prison." Bellatrix sighed "Should we talk with him before or after the adoption is done?"

"You think we should both go?" Narcissa asked wondering why that would make a difference.

"Yes, I think it would show that we have a united front. That the Black family still holds together." Bellatrix answered "It is important that we show him that one more time. That unlike his friends he can trust his family."

"Very well, would there be any reason to wait till after the adoption of Harry?" Narcissa questioned. Looking at Bellatrix for an answer, she couldn't think of a reason.

"I would like him to be Harry's godfather" Bellatrix said.

"He can be either way, no need to wait for that." Narcissa replied. "Is there anything else?"

"I was wondering if we should force him to put the Black family fortune behind us" Bellatrix mused aloud. "It would make our position all the stronger if he would"

Narcissa shook her head "It certainly would strengthen our position, but it would also alienate Sirius from us. If he trusts us he will end up supporting us soon enough. There is no need to force his hand."

"I suppose you are right." Bellatrix smirked "Most of the times anyways"

That got her a laugh and a swat into her arm from her sister.

"Well I better am going, I need to arrange our meeting with Sirius among other things." Bellatrix said. "Is next weekend good for you to pay our cousin a visit?"

"Sure that'll do fine" Narcissa confirmed "See you then"

* * *

**Inside Sirius's cell**

They had been arguing with the daft prick for over half an hour now. He just didn't seem to want to budge.

"They have been my friends for years!" Sirius shouted at Bellatrix.

"Exactly key words 'have been'!" Bellatrix shouted right back at him. Narcissa was just rubbing her forehead, this was no way to hold a conversation.

"Both of you be quiet" Narcissa said firmly. When Sirius wanted to respond anyway, she glared at him shutting him up instantly.

"Sirius who knows that you weren't the secret keeper for the Potters?" Narcissa asked politely. Hoping to coax him into talking about what happened. So that she can argue with him about his friends reasons for abandoning him.

"Only Dumbledore knew. He thought it would be better if Peter was the keeper. We switched a couple days before Voldemorts attack. I hadn't told James about it yet" Sirius told them.

"Why do you think Dumbledore never told anyone that?" Narcissa asked.

"He must have had….." Sirius started but never got to finish.

"Oh for crying out loud think for once with that brain of yours" Bellatrix said while storming forward and poking a finger at Sirius's forehead to make her point.

"Bella" Narcissa admonished. _It seems to have been a good idea for me to come along._ She thought. _Those two are entirely too hotheaded when put together._ Bella just grumbled and went to stand against one of the walls.

"Dumbledore visited me a couple of times. He says they are trying their best to get me out of here." Sirius told them firmly.

"Did he now?" Narcissa sneered "Did he also tell you he made sure Peter got an order of Merlin, Third Class?

"He did that?" Sirius asked demurely. He looked to Bellatrix who nodded affirmative. "He never told me about that."

"Dumbledore also made sure that the Potters abandoned Harry, so they could focus on their other child Anthony." Narcissa pushed on.

"James and Lily would never allow that to happen!" Sirius shouted furiously. _Good he no longer holds Dumbledore in such high regard if he only defends the Potters. _Narcissa thought.

Bellatrix laughed mockingly. "Wouldn't they? I don't know how fat Lily was involved, but I know that James sold Harry to me at the age of five, for five thousand gallons."

"I don't believe that. That can't be true." Sirius said. A look of disbelief on his face. At that point Bellatrix shoved a picture of her and Harry standing in front of the Lestrange mansion in front of his face. That seemed to get the point across that it was indeed very real. Sirius sat down in shock, ranting about bloody bastards and sticking certain people's wands where the sun doesn't shine. This continued for several minutes before he seemed to compose himself, as much as he could in his current condition.

"Alright let me get this straight. Dumbledore convinced them to get rid of Harry, James then sold Harry to you." Sirius said to which Bellatrix nodded. "I presume he doesn't know he sold Harry to you specifically though?"

"All he knows is he sold his own son to some strange woman who was willing to pay a lot for him." Bellatrix confirmed.

"Right, care to explain to me again why you two broke from the Voldemort bandwagon? I must confess that I didn't really listen earlier on in our conversation." Sirius said. "Never was good at listening to a shrieking banshee." He finished with mirth. That made Bellatrix almost go at him again, if not for Narcissa stopping her with a firm look.

"Quite alright, Sirius" Narcissa said grinning "You barking earlier wasn't to clear either"

"Oi I resent that!" Sirius responded looking mock hurt, while Bellatrix could be heard snickering in return.

"On a more serious note… "Bellatrix started. "No not you." He could be so infuriating sometimes. _Oh who am I kidding he is like that all the time…_

"Anyway, we started to notice that Voldemorts views started to be sicker and sicker. It all started with wanting to keep our families safe and our blood pure and strong. Regulations for registering vampires and werewolves not to restrict them, but so people knew about them and there wouldn't be any nasty surprises. The belief that it is best to keep the muggle world completely separated from ours. Muggleborns are fine and some can be good wizards and witches. But they should know that they should leave the muggle world behind and not try to integrate it into hours, nor try to change our culture." Bellatrix explained.

"But then we noticed that Voldemort started to order strikes against muggle towns. Killing and torturing innocents was never what we had in mind when we joined. When we tried to confront him about this, we got tortured ourselves. Worse yet, he seemed to get a perverse pleasure out of torturing his own followers." Narcissa continued disgusted.

"We found out what the reason was for his odd behavior, a couple months later. When he asked Lucius and me to look after some items for him." Bellatrix said "As it turned out, the items were Hocrux's." Sirius just looked quizzically when she had finished.

"A Hocrux is an item that possesses a fragment of a person's soul in the hopes of achieving immortality." Narcissa explained. "We suspect Voldemort made more then just the two he gave to us for safe keeping."

Sirius looked horrorstruck at that revelation. How can someone even think to split once own soul even once and Voldemort did this more then TWICE. Then a thought struck him. _How do you kill an immortal Dark Lord? _

"How do you plan to get rid of Voldemort then?" Sirius asked.

"We are not entirely sure, but we are trying to figure something out. We still have time before he comes back" Bellatrix answered. "We can tell you more when you join us"

"What can you tell me about that merry band of yours?" Sirius asked looking at both of the quizzically. He seemed genuinely interested at the moment, not resentful at al. Like he was when they started talking.

"Most of the ministry is corrupt so we have those in our pockets. However the Wizzmagot is not and Dumbledore's influence can still be felt there. It is a standstill in there at the moment." Narcissa responded.

"We have our own healer and potions master. Our organization is growing steadily day by day." Bellatrix continued. "However we can't tell you who our members are at this point. I am sure you understand."

"Oke, so if I join you will get me out of here?" Sirius asked for confirmation, which he got when both Narcissa and Bellatrix nodded while smiling at him. Sirius seemed to sink into his own thoughts after that. Both of his cousins gave him plenty of time to think over this.

_So Peter got an order of Merlin…James sold Harry to Bella… Dumbledore is a lying bastard…My cousins have their own front now, no longer working with Voldemort. _All these thoughts were filtering through Sirius's head. _Right, my so called friends never came to visit me. Only Dumbledore did, who told me a load of crap. Bella and Cissy came to visit me several times, even though I wanted nothing to do with them at first._

_Seems to me my old family has been a lot more loyal to me then what I thought to be my friends. And they say they are able to get me out of this hellhole. _

"I'll join on one condition" Sirius finally said. "I want to take care of Harry he didn't deserve this fate." At that point Narcissa quickly stood in between him and Bellatrix who seemed to be very angry right now.

"No, Harry will be my son. He agreed to take the adoption potion." Bellatrix growled. "I won't let you interfere with that." Narcissa was holding her back and calming her down.

"Really?" Sirius said, before asking with a bit of disbelief "You're taking him in as your own?"

"Yes" Bellatrix responded "Is that so hard to believe?" Sirius shortly thought about answering positive to that question, but he though better of that when thinking back how angry she was just moments ago. He then grinned.

"Well in that case I want to be his godfather." Sirius said while smirking.

"That I can agree to Sirius, if you can get along with Narcissa here. She will be his godmother after all." Bellatrix smiled sweetly at him. Thoughts about converting Harry into a copy himself quickly left his mind when the though of both his cousins being so closely involved with raising him. One he might have been willing to risk, but he sure as hell wasn't going to piss them both of at the same time. And that is what was bound to happen if he would be a bad influence to Harry.

When all that was over done with they made some quick plans and an appointment to meet again to relay the fine details about the escape. This conversation had taken way to much time. So they had to go before the aurors changed shift. Those were not bribed and would cause problems. So they said their goodbye's and promise to be back soon. When they left Sirius hunched back in a corner with just one though on his mind. _I am finally getting out of here…_

* * *

Later that week Bellatrix had received a contract from the Dragon Society. How do you ask? Well there is a book store in knockturn alley run by some old Chinese guy. At least he looks old, short with white hair and beard. No glasses though, but walking with a wooden cane with the head of what looks like some bastardizing of a dragon head. Odd fellow, mumbles weird stuff too, Chinese presumably. For a shop keeper he also wears some fancy robes, on the back there is a long snakelike creature with four claws bordure on it. Never seen anything quite like it…….

Anyway, in the back of that store, there is an enchanted book in which you can write what you request of the Dragon society. The text will disappear when you drop a drop of blood on the book and then be sent to the other book which is most likely in their possession. Later you can expect an owl from them with their response and a setup for a contract. The message is keyed to the employer's blood so interception is useless. Then once you accepted the contract the deal is done.

Bellatrix opened the scroll and read the contract proposal. They would do the job for triple the amount of gallons as last time. _That was to be expected_ She thought, then she read on. _What?! _ Bellatrix looked at it in disbelief. They wanted a debt to called upon on a later time by them. _Those foreigners knew she needed people who could not be traced in anyway to her. They knew they were her only real option. _Oh she had given them entirely too little credit she thought. They were good on getting there information it seemed. _No wonder they creep me out so much. Don't panic think…_

Bellatrix took a quill and started writing, making some addition to the debt. With the addition the debt was no longer allowed to harm her family or interfere with her organizations goals. When she finished writing she waited. Not soon after the parchment glowed brightly the changes made still there, they had been accepted. That confused her a little. _What are they up to? What do they wish to gain with such a debt? _She really couldn't think of anything that would be able to get them into to much trouble. _Well we need this right now and I guess I'll deal with that debt whenever I have to._ With that she signed the contract. The parched glowed brightly again accepting the signing, then it burned itself.

* * *

Finally the day had come that Harry would be formally adopted. Harry had been all and about all day. Acting more like the kid he is then the one he was trained to be. Much to the amusement of Narcissa and lucius, Bellatrix was frustrated with the ball of energy, but was happy that Harry was so excited about becoming her son. She had asked Dado to sneak a little bit of calming draught into one of his drinks, so he would stop running around the manor waiting for Snape to arrive. It wouldn't do if he'd exhaust himself during the day, he needed all his strength tonight for the adoption potion. Harry couldn't sleep much last night out of excitement either, so she had talked with him until he fell asleep out of exhaustion. They had discussed again if he was sure about the adoption and she had reaffirmed to him that she really wanted him to be her son. They had also discussed him getting a new name from Bellatrix. Harry seemed to be very much in favor for that. Bellatrix told him she would give him one the next day. When Snape finally arrived they went to Harry bedroom, so he could lie on the bed when he took the potion.

Bellatrix took the potion from Snape when she had put Harry on the bed.

"Are you ready Harry?" Bella asked him with concern in her voice.

"Yes mum, I'll be fine" Harry answered with a little smile on his face. While sitting up on the Bed.

"Swallow this" Bella said administering the potion, afterwards laying Harry down gently.

Soon Harry's body started to spasm, showing that the potion had started its work. Bellatrix and Narcissa were on either side of Harry holding onto a hand and holding him in place so he'd not hurt himself, while Lucius and Snape were looking over them at the foot of the bed. Harry meanwhile was gritting his teeth attempting not to scream in pain, his face full of tears. That almost broke Bellatrix's and Narcissa's hearts. Just before his convulsions stopped he let out a shriek of pain, no longer able to hold it in. When he tried to get up Bellatrix had to support him. Snape said that was to be expected and he'd be back to normal after a good nights rest. Harry on the other hand seemed to be a bit taller, his hair hadn't changed much and his eyes were now dark blue. He realized he didn't need his glasses anymore either, much to his delight.

"Ready to hear your new name?" Bella whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"Everyone meet my son, Xavaros Brent Lestrange." Bella stated proudly "Xavaros meet Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and your godmother Narcissa Malfoy."

"Just call me Aunt Cissy, Xavaros" Narcissa said smiling brightly at him.

"You can call me Mr. Malfoy" Lucius said before being slapped by his wife. "Oh alright, call me Uncle Lucius."

Xavaros looked expectantly to Snape wondering what he'd like to be called. Snape just stared at him stoically, not saying anything. _Seems he still can't get over Xavaros being one of the Potter twins._ Bella thought _Ah well with him being my son now he should get over. He better…_

Xavaros was just happy to have a new family and mum. He'd never been this happy in his life.

* * *

**AN/ **Well another chapter done. I have a pairing for Xavaros in mind, but I am open for good suggestions if you think someone would really fit with him. Do give some arguments though. Slash and or harem are not an option for this story. Keep in mind I am only asking for opinions, not for you to tell me what to write. Thanks in advance….


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ **Some people are suggesting fleur as a possible pairing. It is a possibility and I am not averse to it. As long as i can make it believable, which I am not sure if Ican. I will keep her in mind though...

On with the story:

Xavaros's life couldn't be better. He had a family and all kind of new stuff. They had gone to Diagon Alley after his adoption, to buy dress robes, a trunk and all kind of other necessities. Like an owl. Bella wanted him to be able to correspond with friends once he eventually got those, she wasn't sure when that was, but better be safe then sorry. Xavaros however didn't seem interested in an ordinary owl, he wanted some odd hawk like bird that was in the shop. After a little talk with the shopkeeper they found out she was a Montagu's Harrier. Not that they had any idea what that meant, but Xavaros thought it was a pretty bird and had promptly named her Manti. So they bought her in the end, much to the delight of Xavaros who was smiling brilliantly at Bella. They made sure to purchase the relative food and bird standard for her as well. After that they made their way to the more interesting part of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley. Bella knew where she could get Xavaros a wand, one that wasn't registered at the ministry. The want turned out be twelve inch long, made of ironwood and scales of a Peruvian Vipertooth as its core. Nothing special you'd think were it not known that they are more intelligent then their other cousins, because of their ability to speak in Parseltongue. Knowledge which wasn't unknown to Bella, nor to the wand maker, both had astonished looks on their faces. It would seem that they had to make one more visit before they could go home. They needed to go to a bookstore to get Xavaros some books on Parsel magic. The best place to go had to be the shop with that creepy old guy. Bella was not amused…..

When they arrived at the shop, Bella told Xavaros to go in and find some books he might be interested in, while she talked to the old geezer. The man seemed to be sitting behind his desk, head laid back and snoring loudly. _You think you could just walk in and out with what you needed without ever bothering to pay. If I'd not know what this shop is a front for I might have actually done jus that._ Bella sighed, she really didn't feel like dealing with the guy.

"Wake up" She said while knocking on the desk. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Oi wake the hell up!" she shouted this time. That seemed to get his attention since the man gave a startled jump and focused his sleepy eyes on her.

"(Lousy bitch)" He grumbled "(Can't even let me sleep in peace"

"What did you just say?" Bella asked looking quizzical.

"(Why did you wake me if you can't even understand me huh?)" The man answered looking odd at her. "(Honestly young people these days. No respect for their elders either)"

"Can't you speak English?" Bella asked getting frustrated. This was exactly why she didn't want to bother with him.

"(I can, but I choose not to)" He answered smirking. Bella raised an eyebrow at him, she had the distinct feeling he was making fun of her. She did not like that one bit. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he stopped her with a hand sign showing her to wait with her protests. After that he went into the same direction Xavaros had gone, presumably to get someone who spook bloody English. Or so Bella thought.

When he walked around the corner he saw the boy that came in with the woman looking at some books. Yes he knew they had come together, he may be old, but not as unaware as people might like him to be. He was not sure what to make of the boy. The boy seemed genuinely interested in the books. Watching him walk around he could see that the boy was trained in at least some form of combat. The boy simply made him curious…

He liked being curious of people, those were usually the most interesting sort. He walked over to the boy.

"(What are you looking for child?)" He asked wondering how the boy would react. The boy looked at him surprised as if he hadn't realized he was there. Which he probably hadn't he'd made sure to be quiet.

"Err…. What did you just say? I don't suppose you speak English?" Xavaros asked. The old man just waved his hand towards the books he had gathered.

_Oh he wants to know what I am looking for_ Xavaros thought. So he gave him some of the books he had picked out. When the man looked at it he saw it was mostly stuff first years would read. He motioned to Xavaros to follow him and he helped him pick out the better books on the starting subjects he wanted. When they were done Xavaros said. "Thanks for the help, my name is Xavaros Lestrange."

"Xiao Li" The man answered.

"It was nice meeting you but I think I should go back to my mum now." Harry responded while walking towards where he knew his mum was. The old man went to a bookshelf quickly picked up a book and went after him.

"Xavaros there you are. Did you find anything interesting?" Bella asked. Xavaros nodded and showed her his selection in answer.

"Those are some good choices for you" Bella confirmed. Xavaros motioned to the old man who came walking in.

"He helped me" He said. Bella just looked at the in bewilderment.

"He helped you? You understood what he said?" Bella asked. Xavaros just shrugged in answer adding to Bella's confusion and his amusement. Knowing his mum would've gotten frustrated with the old man.

Bella just shook her head "Right, lets pay for these then" Having given up on getting anything specific out of the old guy. When she wanted to pay however the guy put a book on the desk, while smiling at her. It was a book on the Basics of Parsel Enchanting.

"You might be interested in this book" He said in perfect English. Bella looked stunned…

"You speak English?" She asked then realizing something else. She quickly pulled out her wand pointing it at the old man, while pushing Xavaros protectively behind her with the other.

"How do you know that" She growled.

"Easy easy" the man responded not in the least intimidated. "I have always known how to speak English, you just assumed I couldn't" The man smiled innocently at Bella.

"That is not what I meant and you damn well know it." Bella barked not taking her wand down, but glaring menacingly at him. Xavaros didn't know what was going on, but he had his hands on his daggers by now. He made sure to keep them out of view for now though. Not that he thought he needed them his mum was powerful enough to protect them. But it was part of his training kicking in.

"Oh the book, why didn't you say so, I am not good at guessing you know" The man said never letting his smile drop "Don't you think we would do a background check on the people who hire our services?" Flashing his hand in front of his face, on which Bella noticed a ring with a snakelike creature on it. _The dragon society _Bella thought.

"Now please lower your wand, my name is Xiao Li and your Bellatrix Lestrange" He continued "With the introduction out of the way let's talk business" At that Bella lowered her wand and motioned for him to continue. With that Xavaros's posture relaxed also.

"I will part with this book for 350 gallons" Xiao said. Bella nodded, she knew that books on Parsel magic were bound to be expensive.

"I can acquire more if you'd like and keep an eye out for these particular books. For say a monthly fee of 25 gallons?" Xiao smiled and continued "Also I'd like to see your son again, he is quite a polite young boy. I'd like to play Go with him to pass some time."

"Now why would I allow anything of the sort" Bella sneered

"Go would benefit him, it is a game of strategy after all" Xiao responded.

"We could just teach him Chess for that and why such an interest in my son?" Bella said not liking one bit where this was going.

"Very well, I will make it more enticing for you." Xiao said. "He learned how to use daggers yes?" Bella nodded to that, no need to hide that fact it was widely known she was good with daggers. So it would only be logical to presume she'd teach her son.

"Good, how about I teach him the art of silent killing" Xiao said seriously. "Don't give me that look, I am not senile. You have seen how I quietly I walk. That's what I will teach him. Surprise is after all often a winning factor in a fight."

When she thought about it she indeed hadn't hear him return. He walked graceful for an old fart. Learning Xavaros how to be stealthy without magic would certainly be an advantage to him later on. What better way to win a fight then to sneak up on your target and slit their throat with a dagger. This would be good for Xavaros. She looked at her son questioningly.

"Do you want to visit Xiao and learn from him?" Bella asked. She might like the idea, but she would not force this upon him.

"Yes mum, he seems nice and maybe if I learn this then I can win some of our spars." Xavaros said. Bella ruffled his hair, while smiling at him fondly.

"You still have a long ways to go for that" Bella said "I am sure that day will come eventually though." _She believed that he would become as powerful and strong as her. She didn't say he could. No she said would! _That thought filled Xavaros with immense pride. His mum believed in him.

"Alright since my son agrees, I will as well, on the condition that he will always have someone with him when he is here." Bella responded "Be it either me or someone else I trust."

"That is of course acceptable" Xiao said. "We will not train whoever comes along though" Bella nodded at that.

"I would like to see him three evenings a week, at least until he goes to his school" Xiao continued. "Two for teaching him and one for playing go with me" He finished smiling.

"That is agreeable" Bella said. "but if he doesn't learn anything here the arrangement will stop" To that Xiao nodded. With that said Bella paid for all the books.

"Looking forward to our first meeting" Xiao said smiling at Xavaros, who smiled back.

"Yes we will be seeing you" Bella said tersely. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that she'd somehow been manipulated a bit by the man. With that they left and made their way home. They were done with shopping for now, Xavaros had everything he needed for his new training regime.

* * *

During this year his dagger lessons would continue with Bella as would his fitness training and running in the mornings. He would start on his magic as well. Starting with the first year curriculums for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Potions and Transfiguration. This would take place during day. On top of that Bella would get him started on his Parsel magic once a week in the evening. That left Xavaros with only three evenings free to do with as he pleases. The rest was fully booked. Not that he really minded, he liked learning and the mornings were always a good time with his mum. The meetings with the old man Xiao were a blast as well. Even though he didn't get the hang of the stealth training, yet, playing go with him and talking about stuff in general was good. Bella noticed that he had trouble with his training there, but let him continue since he enjoyed it so much. Plus his strategies had been improving, he got better at reading people. Also she had seen Xiao learn Xavaros how to meditate, something he was now doing for at least thirty minutes each time before going to bed. She would have to remind herself of thanking him for that, it would help Xavaros tremendously next year when she planned on starting him up on Occlumency.

* * *

**Earlier that year**

"A pleasure to see you again Romask" Bella said smirking "I see you got yourself a knew office"

"Yes, do you like it?" Romask said looking pleased with himself.

"Certainly" Bella responded. It was an improvement of his previous one. But still nothing to the standard she was used to. It seems as a new account manager he still had to prove himself to the others. "I presume you heard of my husband's demise?"

"That I did" Romask responded grinning. "Can I then presume you are here to claim the vaults officially now?"

"Yes I want to claim them for my son, until he reaches majority I will over see them" Bella confirmed.

"I'm sure it is only temporary" Romask chuckling.

"What do you mean with that Romask?" Bella asked sweetly, Romask not noticing the penetrating look she was giving him.

"Oh accidents do tend to happen don't they?" Romask laughed. That laugh got stopped in the middle though, when he saw the intimidating look Bella was giving him.

"If you value that worthless life of yours, you will forget you ever had such thoughts in that pathetic thing you call a head." Bella said with a steely voice, standing dangerously close to Romask, towering over him.

"Right…. I… Uh….. no ….I mean yes." Romask whimpered, while stumbling over himself to get away from her. He knew in that moment that if he ever touched her son that she'd make good on that promise.

"Oh don't wet your pants, I am not going to hurt you, yet" Bella said grinning widely. Enjoying the discomfort she was putting Romask in. Romask still looked a frightful of her, but he made his way back to his desk nonetheless. Giving her the Lestrange family ring, proving that she would be the Head of the family until Xavaros comes of age. After that little shuffle everything seemed to be handled quite fast, as though Romask couldn't get her away from him fast enough. That was fine with her, all the paperwork is a tedious task, the faster that's over and done with the better.

* * *

Due to the murder of the Lestrange brothers, Dumbledore had insisted on increasing the security on Azkaban. Effectively ruining Bella and Narcissa's plan for breaking Sirius out of prison. Fudge could help them either, because the Wizmagot had agreed with Dumbledore. To great frustration of the them both. Now they had to make a new plan.

They arranged for a new visit with Sirius, in which they asked him if he'd be able to get out of his cell if had a wand. He told them that if he'd have the strength for then he would be able to. He confided in them that he used most of his magical strength to avoid the Dementors with his animagus form. That animagus form was a pleasant surprise to them.

That meant the Dementors wouldn't be able to sap all his strength away if they found a way to build it up. Their new plan consisted of smuggling a wand in for Sirius on one of their visits, while bribing a guard to bring Sirius decent food, which they would supply. They would play it off as being concerned for him and to at least wanting him to survive, that they didn't want to loose their cousin. The guard would probably agree, thinking that keeping him alive would be far better a fate for Sirius then a merciful death. Not forgetting the bribes of course. The food in itself would be laced with potions to rejuvenate serious energy, then when he'd be strong enough he would make his escape. He got told to at least wait a month or two before breaking out after their last visit, as to not rouse to much suspicion to them. Once he finally got out, he could then come to Lestrange manor and hide there, while simultaneously make acquaintance with his godson. Then they'd look into proving his innocence if that was at all possible.

* * *

Xavaros had met Draco this year during one of his visits to his godmother. At first he wasn't too impressed at all with him. That didn't go unnoticed by his mum and Aunt Cissy though. They asked him to try and get along with him for their sake. They said that he looked up to much to Uncle Lucius. He would learn later like Lucius had learned that his views needed to be tempered a bit and that you don't treat family like they are less then you. They also remind him that Draco hadn't gotten much training yet. Whereas he had been trained constantly and had matured more then Draco had. In the end he understood and he promised to get along for now, but if Draco would still behave like a bastard later on, he would put him in his place. He had a determined look on his face when he said that. To which his mum just smiled and his Aunt looked slightly worried.

That day Aunt Cissy had also given him a long awaited and promised present. They had imported a snake for him, not just any snake a King Cobra. Much to the envy of Draco, who had asked why he didn't get one as well. That eager look on his face quickly changed though when he heard how toxic their poison is and that you need to be a Parselmouth to effectively control them. The Cobra itself seemed to take a liking to Xavaros as soon as it found out he was a Speaker, as they call it. It bonded to him as his familiar however once it smelled him a bit closer, something about being gifted. Whatever that was supposed to mean, when asked to explain all it said was, that he was a strong speaker. Yes, that made it so much clearer….. retarded snake. The snake turned out to be female and got called Saliel.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/** Thanks for the reviews, those that do at least, those that don't review please

On with the story:

It was all over the media. Sirius Black a famous Death Eater and betrayer of the Potters had escaped out of Azkaban. There were no reports yet as to how he escaped, just a general notice that he was at large again, a recounting of his crimes and a warning to people to be careful. He was labeled as being very dangerous and not above killing a person if he'd ran accidentally into someone. The minister in an interview had said, not to worry about it too much, as it was only one severely weakened man who just escaped. How far could he have gotten. The minister had made a top priority for the aurors to catch him.

Sirius arrived the previous night at Lestrange manor, being greeted warmly by Bella. Some quick details were exchanged about if anyone had seen him, if the escape went as planned, which it did. Then they went inside to get him settled in. He got assigned a room, told that if he needed anything to call for Dado their house elf. After that he got ushered to bed by Bella, who insisted on him getting a good night sleep. They would talk in the morning, he'd get to meet Xavaros at that time as well since he was already asleep.

The following morning Sirius found them in the kitchen sitting at a table eating their breakfast. They looked as if they'd been exercising before that. Sirius groaned, he so was not a morning person….

"Good morning to you too" Bella chirped at him. "Slept well I hope?"

"Brilliantly" He smiled "Best sleep I've had in years" He turned towards Xavaros "You must be Xavaros, I've been told quite a bit about you and I'm Sirius your godfather"

Xavaros looked up from his breakfast at him while saying "So I have been told" Which got him a whack to the head by his mom.

"Be nice Xavaros" Bella admonished. "The man just got out of prison"

Xavaros looked Sirius once over and muttered "He doesn't look like he came out of prison" Sirius looked a bit sad at that, as it seemed that Xavaros didn't trust him.

"Don't mind him Sirius, he is just being stubborn. I explained your situation to him." Bella said stroking Xavaros's back. "Go feed that bird and snake of yours."

Xavaros nodded to that and walked out of the kitchen. When he was out of site Sirius asked astonished "He has a snake as a pet?"

"Yes Sirius he does, he is a Parselmouth after all and it is his familiar not a pet." Bella responded.

"A Parselmouth?" Sirius asked softly "So my godson is going to be a Slytherin?" He continued scrunching up his face as if he just ate something bad.

"Oh get over yourself, I was in Slytherin and we get along just fine. It wouldn't be the end of the world. Besides he is not going to Hogwarts, he is going to Drumstrang." Bella informed him.

"What? Why would you not send him to Hogwarts, it is the best school" Sirius asked flabbergasted. Not sure what to make of this revelation.

"Did you leave that brain of yours in Azkaban? If not then use it and think" Bella admonished him, much like she had done to Xavaros earlier.

"Oh right Dumbledore is the Headmaster" Sirius answered a little bit ashamed of not thinking about that sooner. Bella just nodded to that. "But he will learn Dark Arts at Drumstrang!"

"So he will, was there ever any doubt that he would learn the Dark Arts? I am very well versed in them after all." Bella told him firmly "He will learn the basic stuff there, while I and Severus will teach him the finer points."

"You let Sniviluss near…" Sirius started but never got to finish as he got a steely glare from Bella and he decided it might be wiser to swallow the rest of that sentence.

"Listen Sirius and listen carefully" Bella said firmly in a voice that brooked no argument. "You are family and always will be, Cissy and I would like you to work with us, however your biased view over what is good and evil they have to go. My son WILL learn the Dark Arts and I will train him to be the most powerful wizard he can be."

Sirius looked hurt at that. Bella's look softened a bit at that. "Look Sirius, that is simply how it has to be. It is where we are headed and if you want to be a part of it. You will have to change a bit. Why don't you think about that a bit? I will expect an answer by the end of the year."

Sirius still had a sad look on his face for not being welcomed with open arms totally as he had thought. But he could understand her reasoning now. She wanted answer by the end of the year. That would give him several months still to think everything over. "Alright Bella, you will get an answer by then"

Bella walked over and put a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Whatever you decide, you are Xavaros's godfather and my cousin, you will always be welcome to visit us. Do not worry about loosing that" Bella told him why looking him in the eye's conveying the feelings that belonged with that look to him.

_She truly cares for me_ Sirius thought after a while when Bella had left the kitchen. _So it is true that they want me around and in their life and not just as some asset_ Sirius smiled at that.

Meanwhile Bella was thinking about it a bit differently. _It is always better to give a person the idea of a choice then straight forcing them into making the choice you want. I am sure he will adapt to our way. But if he were to choose not to, well I won't let him endanger Xavaros's training…I like Sirius, I really hope he comes around._ She really didn't look forward to what she might have to do if he decided to become a problem.

* * *

Today had just turned out to be a shitty one. Somehow they had found out about the bribed auror who was delivering Sirius's food for us. Apparently they had questioned him and the fool had babbled that Narcissa and Bella were the ones to arrange it. Thus their current location being in Amelia Bones's office. Bella was picked up by Alistor Moody and Cissy apparently by auror Schacklebolt seeing as he was present as well. Well it was just a request to come in, to be questioned about matters concerning Sirius's escape or so they said. Besides Amelia and the two aforementioned aurors, Dumbledore was also present.

"Good afternoon" Amelia started "I called for you two to just ask some routine questions about Sirius's escape. I have to do that, you two are his only family left after all"

"We both have not seen him since he escaped director Bones, as we already told you before this meeting and again to the aurors who picked us up." Narcissa replied tersely, to which Bella nodded in confirmation.

"That is true, but we have come by some new information that requires us to investigate." Amelia said. "We found out that one of the aurors on guard duty had been bribed to bring food to Sirius while he was in prison. Food supplied by you Mrs. Lestrange."

"We wanted to make sure Sirius stayed alive, we visited him once in a while to talk with him. He is family after all. We just wanted to give him some pleasure while he was there even though it was something so little as a decent meal now and then." Bella responded smiling sweetly. _They were just fishing, they couldn't prove anything else we wouldn't be having this conversation_ she thought. Looking over the her sister she saw the same calculating look on her face, no doubt coming to the same conclusion she had.

"Do you really think we would believe that?" Dumbledore asked "You are not one to do anything without a good reason Mrs. Lestrangeor is it Black now?"

"Lestrange and I told you our reasons." Bella replied

"Yes I figured it was, seeing that ring on your finger. How did you convince the goblins to give it you?" Dumbledore continued with his questions. The goblins had not been forthcoming with an answer and he simply had to know. He was certain the Black sisters were up to something. He just didn't know what, yet.

"Director Bones what does this line of questioning have to do with the evidence you found? These are personal questions to my Sister, ones she does not need answer." Narcissa interceded icily, giving Bella a look warning her to do just that. "Dumbledore has no place here in these matters either. I demand that he leaves before we continue."

Dumbledore just smiled, he had expected that and had already talked with Amelia about it, should this come up.

"I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy, you are right the questioning was going to wrong way and Dumbledore will seize this type of questioning" Amelia said, giving Dumbledore a warning look. "He has a right to be here though since he is the Head of the Wizmagot. It is not strange that he has an interest in such a high profile case. He also was the one to supply the tip for the bribing incident." Dumbledore inwardly cursed, Amelia was not supposed to give that last piece of information to them. It showed them that he was actively looking into their business, something he'd rather they'd not known. But that can't be helped now.

"I see, so we are here on behalf of Dumbledore's whim" Bella said while frowning at Amelia. "We gave you our reason for the bribes, do you have any real evidence of us being involved other then that director Bones?"

"No we don't and even though what you did is highly suspicious it is not enough to warrant anything more then this enquiry." Amelia responded.

"You can't be serious Amelia" Dumbledore said "Now that we have them here we can interview them with truth serum to find out what they know."

"That is director Bones, even to you Dumbledore" Amelia replied coldly. "And suspicion is not enough to apply truth serum." Dumbledore looked defeated at that.

"We are sorry to have wasted your time. You're free to go Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Lestrange." Amelia said.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again director Bones" Narcissa said while leaving the office with her sister.

They both came to the conclusion that Dumbledore must be getting nervous. He seemed very interested in what they were up to. He must be worried about all the incidents this year and believes that they were involved. Not that he can prove anything or has any real information.

* * *

At the end of that year Xavaros was done with his first year magical training. He was beginning to understand the basics of Parsel magic, his stealth training while showing some improvement had still a long way to go and fighting with daggers was becoming second nature to him. According to his mum he was doing great, meaning he was completing the schedule she had set for him. He got told that during his next two years his dagger training would continue, though not as much anymore. He would get an increased fitness program, his magical studies would include all of second year curriculum and some of third, he would continue his meetings with Xiao and his mum from now on would start Occlumency training every evening before they went to sleep.

When he would be done with his second year curriculum Bella had told him that she'd start him off on the Dark Arts. You should have seen Xavaros's face then, his eyes had been all sparkly shiny. This was all to steam him ready to be able to Drumstrang at the age of ten instead of eleven. Xavaros was a bit tall for his age, so he'd easily be able to pose as a boy one year older then himself. Especially with his home training, making sure that his first year and those to come wouldn't be too difficult. Karkaroff the Headmaster of Drumstrang was on their side, he'd easily be able to send an invitation for Xavaros. The reason for this is simple Dumbledore and the Potters don't know yet that Bella has a son. However they are bound to find out at some point, which could cause problems if they figure out that Xavaros is the same age as Anthony. Dumbledore is not stupid after all and could figure things out. By putting Xavaros one year ahead it creates the illusion that he is in fact a year older, discrediting the idea that he might be Anthony's twin. There is of course also the added benefit of him being in higher classes and thus learning more advanced magic faster in school. Leaving his tutors open to teach him more interesting subjects. Other methods to solving the problem were considered, like glamour charms, concealment amulets etc. The problem with those methods is that it is magical and at some point they are bound to attract attention. In a magical world what do people always look for if they get suspicious? Exactly magic…….Where there is none people tend to think everything is alright.

* * *

The day for Sirius's decision had drawn near and he was on his way to find Bella to tell her what he was going to do. In the end when he had thought about it, it had really not been a hard decision. In his original conversation with Bella that morning, he had just gotten his freedom back and he just reacted to everything like he used to do. Not thinking clearly about the changes that had come to pass. Now after a couple months of living with Bella and Xavaros, he had come to realize how lucky he was that he still had family looking after him. His friends had all abandoned him, his family had supported him and gotten him out of prison even. He really wasn't going to throw that away like his friends had thrown him away. Besides he had a godson to look after now. He found Bella and Xavaros that evening in the study, looking over some book written in Parseltongue.

"Evening" Sirius greeted "I came to inform you of my decision" Here he paused dramatically. To which both Bella and Xavaros rolled their eyes.

"I have decided to stay and help out, hoping that if I drop back into old habits that you'll just give a yell at me to keep me in line." Sirius continued.

"That is great news" Bella said looking relieved. She didn't think he'd do anything else but stay. However she had dreaded the small chance that he would do otherwise. "Would you mind taking over Xavaros's Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons then? It would give you two an opportunity to get to know each other better."

"I would like that" Sirius responded looking over to Xavaros determining how he'd react.

"That is a good idea mum" Xavaros answered while smiling at Sirius, who beamed at the sight of him smiling.

After they had finished and Sirius had left to go to sleep as well. Xavaros had asked if Bella would tug him in, which she accepted of course. She wondered why he was nervous about asking that though. He seemed to have something on his mind all evening.

When they finally reached his bedroom and he was tucked in and Bella was about to leave, Xavaros said.

"Mum can I ask you a question?" Looking at her from his bed, Bella nodded in response and walked back towards his bed sitting down on the bedside next to him.

"Uh… mum are… are you going to put me in an arranged marriage?" Xavaros asked quietly. Bella just looked stunned at him for a moment.

"Why do you ask that?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Well I found out Draco has been in one for a long time now and Narcissa asked if she should help you look for one." Xavaros blurted out. Bella had to stifle a laugh.

"Your Aunt Cissy really asked you that?" Bella asked. Xavaros nodded to that. "Don't worry I will talk with her. Also I am not going to look for one, however when a family offers one to us. I will consider it and I will ask for your opinion on it. But if nothing comes by that satisfies you I do expect you to find a suitable witch to marry when you come of age. You need to continue our family after all." Xavaros looked thoughtful hearing that.

"Don't worry about all that yet Xavaros it'll work out in the end" Bella said hugging her son tightly and giving him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mum" Xavaros said looking quite relieved.

"Sleep tight" Bella said while smiling fondly at him. Xavaros stifled a yawn mumbling a reply she couldn't quite make out. She just left the room quietly instead, amused with Xavaros's predicament and that he had been fussing over it all night. She'd let him choose who he wants to be with, of course she had to fulfill her standards though. No mindless bint for her son, but she'd worry about that later, when he started dating.


	7. Chapter 7

The time for Xavaros to go to Durmstrang was there. Karkaroff had sent the invitation for him, with a list of items he needed. They would get those later in Diagon Alley. His training had gone well the last two years. He was physically very fit, he was up to half in third year curriculum and he had a good grip on the basics of the Dark Arts. They had found out that his Parsel magic came relatively easy to him, more so then other subjects he was studying. They wondered if that was what Saliel had meant. Xavaros had asked her one evening, when he found her laying on top of his bed.

"Saliel, when you told me I was gifted. Did you mean that I was gifted in Parsel magic?" Xavaros asked and then continued "Meaning I have an easier time doing Parsel magic because I have a talent with it?"

"Yes" Saliel hissed, looking up with what could be perceived as a lazy look. Xavaros had a look between stunned and irritation on his face.

"You could not have just said that?" Xavaros asked exasperated.

"I did" Saliel hissed irritated

"No you didn't, you told me I was a strong Speaker." Xavaros snapped.

"Strong, gifted, talented and I am sure there is more words for it. But they all mean the same that you are good in that special field. You were just too stupid to understand my words properly" Saliel hissed and laying her had down again. Clearly planning to go back to sleep. Xavaros stood there for a moment before just leaving the room. It'd do him no good to continue arguing with Saliel she was entirely too stubborn for that.

Bella had tested him on his dagger fighting and he was able to hold his own in that against her. Also his stealth training had finally booked results. Even when walking normally, you could almost here no sound coming from him. If you didn't see him coming, you'd most definitely not hear him approach. Much to Xiao's frustration he had not been able to teach him how to play Go fully. Xavaros could of course play the game, but he'd be called average at best. Xiao was delighted though that Xavaros had picked up on Chinese. He could speak it fluent by now. Xiao had never stopped with speaking in Chinese to him and only explaining in English if he absolutely had to, he knew that if he would keep that up Xavaros was bound to pick it up. Kids are fast with that sort of thing at least when their young. The only one who didn't seem to be happy with that was Bella. The old geezer irritated her already, with his speaking constant Chinese, now her son could do the same. With that Xiao had even less reason to speak English. Xavaros thought it was great that he could speak Chinese, you never knew when it would come in handy.

"(Seems that you will always beat when we play)" Xavaros said, admitting yet another defeat at playing Go against Xiao.

"(Don't be sad about it, you play well enough for a starting player.)" Xiao responded looking a bit disappointed and sad. This would be there last meeting after all, since Xavaros was going to start school.

"(We will meet again Xiao, I am sure)" Xavaros said, reading Xiao's mood correctly.

"(You would come and visit an old man)?" Xiao asked. Xavaros nodded in answer. ("What would your mother say to that?)"

Xavaros smiled and said ("Do you see mum around? She is looking through your books again I would guess. But it should tell you something as well. She would never leave me alone with you if she'd not trust you to some extent.)"

"(I suppose your right in that)" Xiao said and chuckled "(She is very protective of you)"

"(That she is)" Xavaros mumbled without thought. When he looked up he saw Xiao smiling, he had heard that.

"(Lets go find her)" Xiao said standing up and walking towards the stairs leading down to the store, Xavaros following.

When they were down Xavaros called "Mum you in here?"

"Yes over here" Bella called back. They found her in the back of the store in front of a bookshelf skimming the titles for something interesting.

"You two done with that silly game you always play?" Bella asked, she never got the gist of it, that's also why she always went here to read some book else she'd be bored to death.

"Yah we finished" Xavaros said a bit disappointed. Bella caught up on that.

"Oh so he beat you again?" Bella asked smirking

"(Yes I did)" Xiao said before Xavaros could respond. That got him an annoyed glare from said person.

"Will you still look for the books we are interested in Xiao?" Bella asked. Xiao just nodded in confirmation smiling. "Right, did you say your goodbyes then?"

"Yes we did" Xavaros replied.

"We will be going then" Bella said, nodding towards Xiao as a goodbye. Xavaros waved when they were about to leave the store by floo.

* * *

Earlier today Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten an invitation from Dumbledore. Not just any invitation, but in his function as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Asking if she had the time to come and visit him. She had an idea what this was about, namely Xavaros going to Durmstrang. It isn't totally public knowledge, but it would be easy enough to get for someone like Dumbledore. Proving further that he had been keeping an eye on them, what she didn't know though was how much he had found out. She had quickly floo'd her sister about it and they had come to the same conclusion that if they wanted to know what Dumbledore had found out then she'd have to accept the invitation. So here she was sitting in front of the Headmasters desk, waiting for Dumbledore to start his questioning.

"So good of you to accept my invitation Mrs. Lestrange" Dumbledore said "Can I have the elves get you anything or offer you a Lemon drop?"

"No thanks Headmaster" Bellatrix responded, then asked "Why did you ask me here? The invitation said to have a talk about the school, but it didn't specify exactly what."

"Nothing to serious" Dumbledore smiled. "Hogwarts is the best school there is don't you think? You enjoyed it while you were here if memory serves me right"

"What has that got to do with anything Dumbledore, get to the point as to why I am here." Bella responded irritably. She this wasn't very polite but she wasn't like Narcissa who liked playing games like this.

"To the hart of the matter we shall go then" Dumbledore said getting more serious. "Why did you send your son to Durmstrang? Isn't Hogwarts a better choice and closer by?"

Well no surprise there that, that was the reason I was here Bellatrix thought. "I don't think he got an invitation Headmaster, he did get one from Durmstrang though." Bellatrix responded sweetly.

"Yes I wonder how that happened" Dumbledore said smugly "According to Hogwarts records he'd have been invited next year and not this year."

"Really… I do wonder how that went wrong. According to ministry records he is indeed eleven years old." Bellatrix responded confidently. They had those forged by fudge earlier before signing Xavaros into Durmstrang.

She had him there, Dumbledore thought. He had indeed checked the ministry records and they were authentic. Hogwarts didn't make any mistakes or so he thought. Drumstrang uses a similar method though, so that didn't make any sense. Dumbledore was clearly doubting it, but he had to be inclined to go with the Ministry record and Durmstrangs invitation. It must have been an anomaly with the Hogwarts letter system.

"But still if you'd just ask me I could have gotten him invited here, as a matter of fact I can still do that for you. It would be so much easier for you and you'd have your dear son closer by. That is every mothers wish is it not?" Dumbledore tried.

Good, he buys the story about Xavaros's age. Bella smiled and said "That might be true, but he will learn what he needs to at Durmstrang they have some electives and courses Hogwarts has not"

With that answer Dumbledore clearly got frustrated and he lost that grandfatherly smile he had been wearing since the start of this meeting. Then he composed himself, which made Bellatrix wonder what would come next.

"Is that how you got that ring that you wear so proudly? Having a son and having your husband conveniently dieing?" Dumbledore asked grimly

"I hope your not implying what I think you are Headmaster. If you continue this, then you better have proof backing up what you're implying now." Bellatrix snapped. She was not going to listen to his groundless accusations, however true they may be.

"Proof I may not have, but we both know you are involved and in many other things. I will not let you train that boy into a future Dark Wizard!" Dumbledore boomed flaring his magic. While considerably powerful as it was, it was not enough to quiet Bellatrix. She hadn't been an inner circle death eater for nothing and she was used to Voldemorts presence.

"You won't let me? Who do you think you are to tell me how to raise my son! How I raise him is none of your business Headmaster!" She shouted at him, while glaring at him with fury only a mother can show. How dare he try and tell her how to raise her son.

"This conversation is over Headmaster"

And with that Bellatrix headed out of Dumbledore's office never giving the chance to say more. Dumbledore just sat down defeated after she had stormed out of his office. He was not happy with this development. Bellatrix while not being like Voldemort or himself, she was still a very powerful witch. Even a prodigy some may call her when it comes to the Dark Arts and her use of daggers. The last part is not known by many. That buy was going to one as well if he was anything like his mother, hell knowing his mother he would be. She would train him and accept nothing else. No this would not do, not at all, of that Dumbledore was certain. He had to come up with a plan to get him closer and under his sphere of influence. The boy would be a good help for Anthony Potter. The problem was just how to accomplish it. First he'd need to find out more about the boy before he could make any definite plans. Snape he might be able to tell me more.

"Good evening Severus, pleasant night isn't it?" Dumbledore said smiling warmly.

"It was, what can I do for you Dumbledore?" Severus asked a bit curious as to what the Headmaster wanted.

"I was wondering what you knew about Mrs. Lestrange's son." Dumbledore asked staring straight at Severus intently.

"Nothing, I didn't even know she had one" Severus answered trying to act surprised. "You there hasn't been any death eater meeting since Voldemorts demise."

"True but then where have you been going all those times you left Hogwarts?" Dumbledore pushed.

"Are you spying on me Dumbledore?" Severus sneered looking steely at the Headmaster.

"Of course not dear Severus, it was just an observation." Dumbledore placated, not wanting to anger his spy further. "That'll be all, I thank you for your time and I know you don't like being called for frivolous things."

"I will take my leave then Headmaster" Severus responded. Moving to leave the office, just when he was about to leave he heard the Headmaster call "Tell me if you do find something Severus"

It would seem he would have to find other ways of getting information on the Lestrange boy. It might also be a good idea to start Anthony's training now, teaching him the first curriculum so that he will be on equal foot with him. He would have to discuss that with the Potters.

The conversation about training Anthony with the Potters was a success. After some convincing they agreed that he needed the training. They would teach him the first year curriculum and James insisted he'd also be allowed to teach him Quidditch. The boy needed some fun after all. When the Potters went to get Anthony his wand, he ended up getting the brother wand to Voldemorts. This to the horror of Lily and the satisfaction of James and Dumbledore, this confirmed to them that Anthony was indeed The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Xavaros's school year was just darn boring. He already learned all this crap. The only thing he had to look forward to was his private lessons with Karkaroff to continue his Dark Arts studies and the holidays in which he'd get to go home. He had tried to make some friends, but the students in his year were all so…. childish. It didn't really help that they were intimidated by him, since he was considered one of Karkaroff's favorites and then there were those that were not entirely comfortable with Saliel being around. Manti however had a blast it seemed, she had so much more to do now. With flying correspondence between Xavaros, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Cissy and Bella, that is a great improvement from the rare letter he'd send Draco.

His occlumency had gotten so far as that he had decent shields by now. If his mother or Snape tried to brake in, they'd still be able to and it would be with a lot of force though.

His Dark Arts skills had suffered, apparently Karkaroff didn't have enough time or was not up to standard that Bella set. Bella had drilled him mercilessly to get him up to speed. He had worked hard and had caught up. As a result he had gotten a belt with eight throwing daggers on it. They were enchanted to stay sharp. On top of that she had gotten him two finely crafter combat daggers, the blades were made out of silver, the hilt had a good grip and it ended in a snake's head. They were also enchanted to stay sharp, to which Xavaros later added a Parsel Enchant making the snake heads come alive and attack any non Parselmouth that would try to use them. A handy little thing he'd had learned over the years.

He had heard from his godmother that Draco had started sword training with his father, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone he knew yet. Draco wanted it to be a surprise for later. Aunt Cissy said he wanted to learn how to defend himself and his family. His Aunt thought something he must have said must have gotten through to Draco. All he could wonder about was what the hell that could have been. In his opinion it is more likely something Daphne had told him, they had gotten to know each other over this year. So they wouldn't be total strangers to each other at Hogwarts.

* * *

The second year was not better other then that they taught the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes now. He was still awfully far ahead of his pears, who considered him a show off on top of what they already thought of him. That was until he defended a fellow second year from Viktor Krum, upcoming Quidditch star and many a teachers favorite. He wasn't happy with Xavaros for interfering but his comment about that just because he is good at Quidditch he shouldn't strut around as if he was someone really got them off on the wrong foot. Krum had quickly challenged Xavaros to a duel to prove he wasn't just a Quidditch star. Of course being the Dark Arts professor's favorite and in good standing with Karkaroff got that arranged. Karkaroff agreed because he wanted to see what Xavaros could do. The rules were simply only magic to be used to mutilating and deadly spells allowed. Krum had Xavaros lying on his back stunned by the end of the duel. Xavaros got enervated and Krum was declared the victor. Only thing Krum told Xavaros before walking off was, "Not just a Quidditch star after all huh?" Xavaros just laughed to that. A couple of weeks later Xavaros found Krum walking through the hallways by himself. This had been what he had been looking for, the opportunity to show Krum what a real fight was about. He silently moved towards Krum, until he was almost in touching range….

"Krum" Xavaros said, to which Krum jumped startled and was about to pull his wand. When he felt Xavaros's hand stopping his arm and a dagger at his throat. Krum looked carefully at Xavaros as to what he would do next.

Xavaros released him saying "You could be dead now, there is more to a fight then just dueling."

"What sneaking up on people and then killing them? That is just murder nothing more." Krum replied. "There is no honor in that."

"There is no honor in any fight Krum, all that matters is who is standing in the end." Xavaros sneered "But that is not why I am here, do want to have a real fight?"

"What for I already beat you once, what is the point." Krum replied smirking.

"Because that was duel not a fight. Come show me that you know how to fight for real, or are too scared of a second year?" Xavaros questioned chuckling. Krum gave him a death glare at that.

"Fine if that's what you want. Right here, right now and anything goes." Krum sneered.

"That is the point, Krum" Xavaros said smiling sweetly at him. They moved away from each other to get some distance before they started.

"Ready?" Krum asked. Xavaros nodded in agreement.

With Krum pulled his wand out while Xavaros went for his wand with one hand and with the other for one of his throwing daggers.

Krum started off casting,** : Stupefy** ,

Xavaros was already running towards Krum easily dodging it and casting, **: Expelliarmus , **followed immediately by his throwing dagger aimed at Krum's shoulder.

Krum had already put up a shielding charm seeing Xavaros's spell coming. Which took the spell, then he was about to cast when he saw a glimmer of metal flying towards him, with that he dodged to the right avoiding the dagger and finishing his own spell, **:Incendio**

Xavaros cursed under his breath, the dagger had narrowly missed. He pulled one of his combat daggers since he was almost at Krum, when he saw his opponents spell coming he quickly rolled forward, under spell, directly into Krum's personal space. Planting his firmly into Krum's thy.

Krum was stunned Xavaros had just kept on coming at him and now he was right next to him. He was totally not prepared for that. He wanted to cast something, anything. But before he had a chance he felt a searing pain in his left leg. He fell to the floor screaming in pain holding his leg. Xavaros just plugged his dagger out of Krum's leg smirking all the while doing that.

"Not used to that sort of pain?" Xavaros enquired. "As you can see this is a real fight."

Krum was just gritting his teeth keeping himself from embarrassing himself further. He knew he had lost fair and square. No point in making it worse.

"Got nothing to say?" Xavaros asked. "That's alright, just remember this a duel is nothing like a real fight. Hopefully you learn from it."

He walked over to where his throwing dagger was on the floor picking it up and with that Xavaros was about to leave, but changed his mind when he saw that Krum had trouble getting up. He was too stubborn to ask for help it seemed. So he walked back saying "Let's get you to a healer."

Krum stayed quiet the whole trip. But after this incident a healthy respect had developed between the two, maybe even a friendship. Krum thought so because a second year had shown him up and given him some decent advice, Xavaros because Krum had taken his loss without complaint and had tolerated the pain quite well.

Coming home he heard that Anthony Potter had saved the Philosopher stone and that he was prancing around Hogwarts like he owned it. Aunt Cissy and mom were looking into making an alliance with the Zaibini's. Draco and Daphne seemed to get along well with their son at Hogwarts. This time around I wasn't behind with my spell work so I had more time to hang out with Uncle Sirius. That was good on him, I think he is getting frustrated of not being able to go out. It can't be helped though……..

Mum had heard of my dreadful duel with Krum, much to my saccharine. This meant she had started me up on my dueling skills, having me duel her or Sirius at least a couple of hours a day.

* * *

Third year was slightly more interesting because of the growing friendship between Krum and Xavaros. They started training with each other and at some point Karkaroff started teaching Krum during their lessons as well. Their co-students in general left them alone. Except for the odd girl that had gotten enough nerve to ask either of them on a date, which most of the time got declined. They had dated some girls over the year, but they all just wanted to be seen with the hotties/stars of the school. Either that or there was just no intelligence present. Or any of the other reasons there was, just to many to mention.

When he got home he heard from Draco that Uncle Lucius had tried to get Hagrid sacked. Apparently that's a teacher at Hogwarts or something. There also had been a big scandal about Anthony Potter being a Parselmouth, people thinking him going dark and such drivel. Not much came of that though, according to Draco something happened but nobody knows for sure what. There had been a chance to get Dumbledore sacked from being Headmaster, but they hadn't taken that opportunity. It was safer to keep Dumbledore occupied in Hogwarts, which left him less time to snoop around and be bothersome. Dueling training continued also this year while being home. His occlumency was now good enough to no longer letting Bellatrix or Snape in, not even if they tried to do so forcefully. It gave him a splitting headache though if they tried. This prompted Bella to start with him on Legimency.

* * *

During his fourth year Xavaros got a letter saying that Pettigrew had been spotted in Hogwarts. Dumbledore was keeping that quiet though and the only reason they knew is because Snape told them. They'd keep him posted.

Meanwhile his lessons continued, he was now actually learning new stuff in school. Well except on the subjects: Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration. On those he still seemed to be far ahead. A couple weeks later he got another letter from his mom, saying that Pettigrew had contact her. Pettigrew wanted to meet up with her and arrange a hiding place for him. According to Pettigrew she was one of the only loyal death eaters left, Lucius had pleaded to be under the Imperius curse so was a traitor in Pettigrew's eyes. Pettigrew needed help fast he said, because the aurors and Dumbledore's order was on his heels. They were going to make a plan to capture him, Sirius was ecstatic with proof of his innocence almost in reach.

Karkaroff had a letter in front of him with an invitation for a dueling competition at Beauxbatons. The invitation is for him and two competitors. It was an idea by the French ministry to improve relations between their magical communities. It was a most odd request, since it was the French junior dueling competition. You'd usually not invite foreigners to such an event. No matter the reasons for the invitations, they'd have to go though. Insulting the French at this point was not an option. He'd take his two best duelers along or his two favorite students, however you wanted to look at it.

When they arrived at Beauxbatons, they were greeted by the Headmistress, Madam Maxine.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons" Maxine said. "I hope you had a pleasant trip"

"It was long, but pleasant" Karkaroff responded "These are my students who will enter this competition, Viktor Krum and Xavaros Lestrange." He pointed at his companions when he said their names. Madam Maxine looked both of them over lingering a little on Xavaros. After a while she nodded.

"Very well, I will show you to your rooms and then tomorrow we will hold the competition." Maxine said. "Follow me please"

They had gotten two rooms, one for Headmaster Karkaroff and one for Xavaros and Viktor. Sleep came easy for them that night considering the long trip and they were exhausted. The next morning they had breakfast with the rest of the school after they got formally introduced. Then everyone got told to stand to the side while they hall was prepared for the dueling competitions. Meanwhile the students were chattering about who they thought would win. The French students seemed to favor a girl named Fleur Delacour. When the drawing's got announced they moved towards the board with the listings to see who their opponents would be. When Xavaros walked past a group of girls he heard one of them say "Aren't you in the wrong place boy?"

Xavaros turned on his heels. "Now why would you think that?" he asked curiously.

"Because you can't be more then a fifth year" She said haughtily

"I am a fourth year actually and my name….." Xavaros started to say.

"I don't care what your name is, I will beat you if we meet in the competition and my name is Fleur Delacour. Remember that boy." She huffed, walking away immediately after not even giving him another look.

_Geeh… what a pleasant girl _Xavaros thought. "Arrogant bitch" he muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" Viktor asked. Xavaros just pointed at Fleur who had her back turned to them at the moment. "Ah the resident favorite, that figures."

The drawings made it that Viktor could only meet Xavaros in the finals, which was good in their opinion. Xavaros however would meet this Fleur girl in the half final if they both won all their matches up until then.

Viktor had just won his half-finale match. The girl had given some trouble at start with some pretty inventive spells, but in the end he had overpowered her. That was his way of winning most duels. Next up was Xavaros's match against Fleur.

"Are you sure you wish to continue this boy?" Fleur asked arrogantly "I won't go easy on you"

"No need for that, just give it your best." Xavaros responded.

"As if I'd need to do that" Fleur huffed, glaring at him.

When the start sign was given Fleur immediately threw a **: Diffindo , **which Xavaros dodged casting a stunning spell at her.

Fleur used a shielding spell to stop the stunner. Casting a stunner herself towards Xavaros, who just dodged again. They kept this game up of dodge and shielding each others spells for a good five minutes. Xavaros could see Fleur was getting frustrated with him and that she was getting tired. That was good news were it not for the fact he was tiring as well. All of a sudden he found something trying to influence his mind. Then it clicked…. Veela.

"That charm of yours is not going to work, might as well put it off again" Xavaros smiled mockingly. "I'm not into haughty bitches anyway"

Fleur just lost it at that point. This impudent boy was mocking her! How dare he!

She started firing curses and hexes faster. Al the while Xavaros kept dodging and countering. Then he saw it his opening, when he dodged her last spell he threw an Expeliarmus. It hit and disarmed her, but he hadn't seen the fireball she had thrown just moments before. All he could do was throw his arms up and get hit full force by it. When he wanted to get up Fleur was standing over him smirking triumphantly at him. Not that he cared at the moment he was in pain because of the burns he had on his arms. Nothing the healers couldn't take care off though, but hurt like hell.

"I told you I would win boy" Fleur sneered. Forgetting that the boy had given her more trouble then anyone else had so far.

There would be 1 hour break to let them regain some of their strength for the final match. Viktor went to go visit Xavaros in the infirmary, the healer was telling him that in a couple of days his arms would be as good as new. Xavaros told Viktor not to worry about him and to focus on the match. He said that Viktor should be able to win with his usual tactics and overpower her, she had spent way to much energy in their match to be able to put up to much of a fight.

The match between Viktor and Fleur went as Xavaros had expected. Viktor had had an easier match in his Half-finale and had no problems with Fleur. He walked over to her whispering so nobody else could hear.

"You still have a lot to learn about fighting. Dueling is just a show with a set of rules, a real fight is very different" He said glaring at her. "A good friend taught me that lesson"

"No wonder you're such a good dueler" Fleur said honestly. "Who told you that if I may ask"

Viktor laughed "The one you call boy and sneer at"

"I don't believe that" She snapped irritated thinking he is making fun of her. "He lost to me"

"Why do you think he lost, hmm?" Viktor asked curiously. "Didn't hear what I told you?"

"That a real fight is very different from a duel? What has that got to do with it even if the boy said that" Fleur said, clearly not getting the point.

"Because in a real fight that boy mobs the floor with me, really fast." Viktor answered with mirth. Fleur just looked at him in disbelief.

"He can do that?" Fleur questioned.

"Yes, every time" Viktor chuckled. Fleur seemed to think for a moment.

"What is the difference between a duel and a real fight? Can you show me?" Fleur asked her curiosity sparked.

"I could tell you, but the boy could tell you better and give you a show to boot. Ask him next time you see him." Viktor said before turning and walking away. "His name is Xavaros Lestrange if you care to know!" He called.

Fleur just sat there on the floor in her own thoughts. _If what Viktor said is true then that boy maybe isn't a boy after all. He was rather good in the duel, he almost had me. But somehow he held back on me? I need that question answered about duels and real fights. Xavaros Lestrange was his name. He seems interesting maybe I should find out more about him, he was rather cute after all._

* * *

**AN/** Well another chapter done. Hope you liked it, review !


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/** Took a bit longer to get this one out, but i am busy with exams at the university.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters other then the OC's, obviously...

On whith Story:

There had been a small ceremony where Viktor received a medallion showing him as this year Beauxbatons Dueling champion. Afterwards there was a celebration with drinks and food available for everyone. Because of this Karkaroff had decided that they'd stay another night and then tomorrow afternoon they'd leave after a good nights rest. During the celebration Fleur had been trying to get an opportunity to talk to Xavaros on his own, however it almost seemed as if he always made sure there were others present. As if he knew she wanted to talk to him. Currently he was talking to Viktor.

"Viktor, how is the champion doing tonight" Xavaros said jovially.

"Not too bad, considering I did win in the end" Viktor grinned "You seem to be in a foul mood, upset you lost to the veela girl?"

"No I am not, you should know that." Xavaros responded in annoyed tone "I do however have the feeling she want to talk to me. She keeps glancing my way, the only thing that I think is keeping her back is that I always have company."

"Is that so?" Viktor asked innocently, maybe a bit to innocent.

Xavaros narrowed his eyes at Viktor. "You wouldn't have anything to do that with that, would you?" Xavaros questioned sweetly.

"Nope, I don't have a clue" Viktor answered as firmly as he could while being under his gaze. That stare of his was unnerving sometimes even to him. _I blame that on his mother. _

Xavaros grinned not entirely convinced that his friend was innocent, but not caring either way. "I think I will sneak off for tonight, I am knackered." Xavaros said and with that he snuck off.

About ten minutes later Viktor got approached by Fleur. _Probably wondering where Xavaros ran of to._

"Congratulations on winning Viktor, I do hope your enjoying yourself?" Fleur said.

"Good evening Fleur. I am enjoying myself quite a bit, especially with all the beautiful French women wanting to talk to me." Viktor said smiling charmingly.

"I am sure some women might find you charming, but I certainly do not. I can't remember giving you permission to call me by my given name either." Fleur said snobbishly.

"Pardon me Miss Delacour ", Viktor said mock bowing receiving a glare from Fleur, "But as charming as your presence is to me, shall we get to the point as to why we are having this conversation?"

"What ever do you mean Viktor?" Fleur asked feigning ignorance.

"Oh come off it Fleur, with an attitude like that you are never going to get anywhere with Xavaros" Viktor said glaring at her. "He told me you were keeping an eye on him."

_So Xavaros did know Fleur thought and he avoided me on purpose. Not the normal reaction of a male towards a veela. _ Fleur sighed. "Very well, do you know where he ran off to? He seems to have disappeared." Fleur questioned.

"He was tired he said and went to sleep." Viktor answered grinning at her because she had admitted her interest in his friend, "My friend however runs each morning to exercise, I am pretty confident he will do so tomorrow as well. A smart person might catch my friend alone at such a time."

Fleur looked at him and nodded in thanks before she went off to talk to some of her co-students. Viktor just had the biggest smile on his face ever.

_I think she will go for it. Ah…what troubles I don't go through to get my friend together with the hot veela. Both could be quite arrogant, so I think they deserve each other. If nothing else it will annoy the hell out of Xavaros tomorrow. _Viktor grinned, today was a good day.

* * *

The next morning the sun was shining, while a slight breeze could be felt. Xavaros was stretching outside, to start his daily morning run, when he heard someone coming. Looking around he saw it was the girl from his last duel, she seemed to be wearing cloth's for running instead of her usual dress robes. _Right, why do I have the feeling I got set up._

"Good morning" Fleur said smiling sweetly at him.

"It was a moment a go" Xavaros mumbled.

"What was that?" Fleur asked frowning at him.

Xavaros not really wanting to get her angry again and getting hit with another one of those fireballs just said "Let's just go for that run."

Xavaros set a pretty decent pace, nothing like he usually runs, but fast enough to show if the girl next to him had had any physical training.

"Do you run every morning?" Fleur asked knowing full well the answer to that, but wanting to start off with some small talk.

"Yes I do" Xavaros responded, picking up the pace a bit. Fleur frowned at his back, before speeding after him catching up quickly enough.

"Did you like the French cuisine?" Fleur asked yet another question "Must be a lot better then what you usually get in England"

"The food is fine, but I like the food in England as well. It is all a matter of taste." Xavaros answered glancing at her, while speeding up just a little bit more. Fleur glared at him, he was so infuriating. All she wanted was some answers, the speed they were running at was gruesome and yet he didn't seem to be bothered about it.

Catching up with him she asked, "You don't like questions?"

"I just don't like arrogant people" Xavaros said bluntly. "You seem to be one of those"

_Well he certainly __is blunt._ "I am not being arrogant now though and it is not like you're one to talk" Fleur responded tightly.

Xavaros grinned nodding in agreement. "Let's take a break here, you're exhausting yourself." Fleur huffed in response to that as if trying to deny it. She did go and sit on the grass though without another word.

After a while Xavaros had enough of the games and decided to find out why she was here. "So what is it you really want with me?"

Fleur smirked "What makes you think I want something from you?"

"Because you were trying to corner me last night and this morning I find you here outside." Xavaros answered looking at her. The way she was leaning back on her arms, long blond hair worn loose and looking at him with a small smile it made him feel like nothing else mattered at that moment. Then that mischievous look in her blue eyes, he could not help but think that she was really beautiful.

"You're right I wanted to know if the rumor was true that you have a crush on me." Fleur asked sweetly. She had seen that look he had been giving her just now. He might not have that crush she was suggesting about, but he seemed at least interest to some extent.

"Huh... err... No, I don't have a crush on you, where did you hear that rubbish." Xavaros caught himself when he heard her voice asking him another question, hoping she hadn't caught him staring. Looking at her it seemed she had though. He might have won the round with the running, but this one was clearly hers and they both knew it.

He was obviously a bit flustered. She liked the fact that she could do that to him, she was sure not many could. He had looked quite sexy while stretching, but the look on his face now was just adorable.

"Another rumor I heard was that you held back in our duel" Fleur questioned, this time the humor gone in her voice. Xavaros looked at her sharply.

"You have been talking to Viktor, haven't you" Xavaros stated more then asked. Fleur just nodded. _So he was right, that bloody bastard had set him up. _

"What did he tell you?" Xavaros asked curiously.

"Not all that much, just that you can beat him and that a duel wasn't a real fight." Fleur said seeing no reason to beat around the bush anymore. Xavaros stayed quiet, wondering what he should tell her.

"You don't deny it?" Fleur said surprised.

"No I don't, as for a real fight it is where everything goes. No rules, the combatants can use anything they like. Swords, fists, daggers….. Anything they like. ", Xavaros said passionately, "Wizards discount all of the above because the think magic is superior, but when faced with it they realize how wrong they are. In my opinion both are equally important to train."

Fleur stared at him while he was giving his small speech. He seemed to believe in this strongly.

"Who taught you that?" Fleur asked truly interested in finding more about him.

"My mother. She trained me in how to use daggers from when I was a small kid" Xavaros said, smiling fondly as if remembering.

"She is very important to you, isn't she?" Fleur asked, realizing that she must mean a lot to him.

"Yes" Xavaros said while nodding once "All my family is, it is why I push myself so hard."

Fleur smiled brilliantly at him, she could certainly understand that. Family was important to her as well. Xavaros seemed to want to protect his family and that is why he trained so hard. A very respectable motive indeed...

"Anyway, let's head back" Xavaros said trying to change the topic, he had said too much already, he thought. Fleur nodded at him grinning slightly. It seemed he was uncomfortable talking to a stranger about something so close to heart. _Well she thought I better make sure not to be a stranger then. _

When they had gotten back to Beauxbatons, they had each gone their way and Xavaros had been his usual stand offish self again. It hadn't bothered her much, she had seen a new part of him and she would dissect him bit by bit if she had to. At least until she had her curiosity satisfied.

* * *

A couple of months after the tournament in France, Xavaros finally got the long awaited letter telling him that they had caught Pettigrew. Apparently he had met with his mum, but hadn't counted on Director Bones and plenty of aurors to be close by. Pettigrew was questioned promptly after being caught, confessing everything and clearing Sirius in the process of all crimes. The minister wasn't too happy with that revelation, since it would look bad for him that he hadn't given a trail to Sirius. He did realize that he had no way out of it, now that everything is in the open. So Sirius was incarcerated of all his crimes. A week later he had taken up his rightful place as the head of the Black family. He took over Grimmauld Place, then reactivating the old Black wards. Bella and Narcissa had helped him with that, they'd shown him how to accomplish that.

The first monthly Wizengamot meeting he was going to had a proposal for muggleborns to get passes during their holidays from school so they can practice magic like the pure-bloods are able to do. Dumbledore, the Potters and the Weasleys had wanted to talk with Sirius before he entered, but they'd steered clear of him when they saw the company he kept. They had looked weird at him that he was with Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Titus Zabini and Irwin Greengrass. Sirius just smirked at Dumbledore and his companions. Snape wasn't with them because he couldn't be seen with them, for obvious reasons. After the vote they got stopped at the exit by Dumbledore and his lot though.

Looking at them Titus and Irwin quickly excused themselves. The group seemed to look disapproving off him.

"Why did you vote against that law Sirius? You know how hard it is on the muggleborns." Dumbledore asked.

"No I don't know Dumbledore, I have been away for a long time as you might remember" Sirius snapped, clearly having no patience for him. "Or did you forget that, like you forgot that I wasn't Potters secret keeper?"

"You know very well that nobody knew that besides you and Pettigrew, you decided to change it at the last moment. That is your own damn fault." James said. "You can't blame us for that."

Sirius looked hurt at that. That was supposed to be his previous best friend? He knew he wasn't anymore, but that still doesn't make it any less painful. Bellatrix stepped closer to Sirius, silently giving him her support.

"What do you know Potter" Bellatrix snapped, glaring at them. "It isn't like Dumbledore tells you anything. You're just his trained lapdog."

That seemed to get him worked up and Potter was about to go for his wand when he felt Dumbledore's arm on his. "There is no need for that James" Dumbledore said looking the least bit amused. Making a scene here right now would not help them at all.

"The muggleborns already have the same rights as the pure-bloods, all they have to do is have a manor with wards themselves." Lucius said smirked.

"You all know that they can't afford that" Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't see why we should care about that" Bellatrix responded.

Dumbledore seemed to realize that reasoning this way wasn't going to get him anyway. So he tried a differint path.

"How about we go to Potter manor, Sirius" Dumbledore said suggestively smiling friendly at him "It might be a good idea to discuss these matters in private and you could get to see Anthony."

"Yah" James said "It'll be like old times"

"No" Sirius said forcefully "It will never be like old times and anything you want to say to me, you can say to those present as well. They are family after all."

Sirius would be damned if he'd abandon his family. It was true that his parents had dropped him when he was sorted into Gryffindor, but his cousins never had. They just had a tough time since his parents and theirs had forbidden the contact. It had gotten worse when he befriended the marauders, but now he had true friends or so he had thought at the time. So his contact with his favorite cousins had stopped, after all they were dark wizards according to his new friends. Thinking back on that he couldn't be anything else but ashamed. He had dropped his cousins for his then new friends. They however had been there for him when his friends had not. He was never going to make that mistake again.

"You can't mean that Sirius, they are dark wizards" James shouted, sounding quite upset.

"I would be careful with what you say Mr. Potter, you might find yourself in a law suit for slander otherwise." Lucius said icily "Your accusations are just a figment of your imagination

At that Dumbledore had to calm James once more. While trying one last time get Sirius to reconsider.

"Please Sirius, give us the chance to explain." Dumbledore asked looking sadly at him.

_Did they take him for an idiot? They never bothered to come visit him during Azkaban. They'd had plenty of time. Now was a little too late__…_

"No Dumbledore" Sirius told Dumbledore while glaring at him. "Both your actions have spoken louder then any words you can give me in explanation."

"I think it is time for us to leave now" Bellatrix said. They'd wasted enough time talking to these people. With that they moved to leave and this time they weren't obstructed.

* * *

At the end of the year it was told that the Triwizard tournament was going to be held again. At least that is what Dumbledore was pushing for. That in it self wasn't really a problem since it was Beauxbatons turn to host it. Dumbledore however seemed convinced that it should be at Hogwarts. Now that wouldn't do at all. They would be damned if they'd let Xavaros into Dumbledore's influence. When Bella found out Lestrange manor was in need of refurnishing.

Karkaroff pushed for it to go to Durmstrang that would be the safest place. But Beauxbatons wouldn't be too bad either, anything but Hogwarts really would do. Madame Maxime obviously wanted it to go to her school. Dumbledore was trying to call in favors, but he was out of luck. He had used some a while back to keep better track of Lestrange and they were unwilling to further provoke the ever increasing strength of that power block.

Pressure from the Board of Governors was building as well, with the compliments of Lucius Malfoy. The Board members seemed to be in favor of Beauxbatons, since it was obviously their turn to host it. That and they didn't want their children to go to Durmstrang. Then somehow Karkaroff changed his mind and pushed for Beauxbatons as well, saying that as the rightful school they should hold it.

In the end it went to Beauxbatons. Not a decision Dumbledore was happy with, but he supposed it was better then Durmstrang. He did have one small success though in the permission to take some students along even though they wouldn't be able to compete. To forward friendship between the schools and to give other age groups also the opportunity to experience something this extraordinary. The French had only one wish, that The Boy Who Lived would be among those few. Seeing as that would be good publicity for their country. That was exactly what Dumbledore wanted in the first place when he suggested that addition. To Dumbledore it seemed all was not lost.


End file.
